Novia a la fuga
by Bala-2006
Summary: Una novia despechada y un chófer soñador resultarán la combinación perfecta para el cóctel de la boda del año. Juntos descubrirán que aquello que en verdad desean, los sueños que algún día les harán felices al realizarse, no puede esperar tanto tiempo. Tienen una oportunidad de ser felices ahora, ¿la aprovecharán?
1. Salvaje

**Tal y como prometí, he vuelto con un fanfic corto. Sobre unos cuatro capítulos con epílogo que publicaré semanalmente todos los domingos, como de costumbre. Espero que os guste y habrá una sorpresa al terminar el fanfic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Salvaje**

No podía dejar de mirarla a través del retrovisor. Aquella mujer era la más bella que había visto en toda su vida, y eso que como chófer había transportado auténticas beldades en la limusina. Su última clienta, no obstante, había llamado su atención desde el primer instante. Si solo ella no fuera su clienta, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, si no fuera una niña rica totalmente fuera de su alcance… Tal vez, en el caso de que se cumplieran todos esos factores, se habría planteado invitarla a cenar.

Aunque quizás el mayor impedimento de todos era que la mujer se casaba ese mismo día. La estaba llevando a la iglesia. Más tarde, la transportaría junto al que ya sería su marido al restaurante y al hotel en el que se hospedarían. De solo pensarlo sentía una punzada de celos en el pecho que le atenazaba el corazón. Conocía a Kouga Wolf, su futuro marido, de otros servicios que había prestado a la familia Wolf y sabía de muy buena tinta la clase de hombre que era. La destrozaría, tal y como hizo con tantas otras. No era más que un juerguista, un alcohólico y un putero. ¿Cómo se las apañaría para engatusar a esa preciosa joven con mirada inocente?

El vestido era tan blanco que resplandecía. No soportaba la idea de saber que ese cerdo mancillaría la inocencia que representaba. No sabía ni le importaba si esa mujer era virgen, lo que sí tenía claro era que había una pureza en ella que merecía algo mejor que ese hombre. Si solo pudiera escapar de su puesto como chófer para advertirla, para salvarla del villano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Esperar cada mañana en la cola del paro para obtener un mísero trabajo? No le reportaría nada positivo decirle lo que pensaba. De hecho, su trabajo no consistía en hablar con los clientes si ellos no lo deseaban.

Respiró hondo, decidido a ignorar a su clienta por el bien de su salud mental. Al menos, esa era su intención cuando captó un movimiento a través del retrovisor. La mujer había colocado las manos sobre su regazo y se las retorcía en claro signo de nerviosismo. Había visto eso antes. No era la primera novia que llevaba a la iglesia, aunque sí la más bella. Todas intentaban aparentar calmar hasta que se iban acercando a su destino. Entonces, su perfecta fachada se derrumbaba por completo. Algunas incluso berreaban como niñas. Aquella no era la excepción. Deseó que sus dudas fueron lo suficientemente sólidas como para hacer que huyera del altar. Nunca le había sucedido aquello a decir verdad. Las niñas ricas se casaban con hombres aún más ricos para mantener su estatus y poder adquisitivo sin necesidad de trabajar. ¿Por qué iban a huir? El "sí quiero" les resolvería la vida.

Él jamás se casaría sin amor. La única forma de que una mujer lograra arrastrarlo hasta el altar era que lo enamorara completa y profundamente. Tenía que hacerlo suyo. Eso jamás le había sucedido. Tuvo novias y líos sexuales sin ningún futuro, nada más. Ninguna pareja le había durado nunca más de seis meses. Quizás, fue culpa suya porque no puso de su parte tanto como era de esperar. Lamentablemente, él no podía dar algo que no sentía con el corazón. Simplemente, no era esa clase de mentiroso No era como Kouga Wolf, el cual había jurado su amor a cientos de mujeres diferentes en el asiento trasero de una limusina. Aún no comprendía que un esperpento como ese decidiera casarse. No era hombre de una sola mujer mientras que la señorita que había escogido por esposa, bien merecía algo más que ser la amante de un hombre muy rico.

Solo faltaba atravesar un par de manzanas para llegar a la iglesia. Llegarían holgados de tiempo para que la novia pudiera reunirse con las damas de honor y los familiares más allegados antes del enlace. Ojalá alguno de ellos le inculcaré un poco de sensatez. Casarse con Kouga Wolf iba a ser el peor error de su vida.

Flexionó los dedos sobre el volante intentando alejar tensiones. Estaba demasiado tenso desde que la vio. También estaba tieso a decir verdad. Toda su sangre se concentraba en cierta parte de su anatomía cada vez que se fijaba en la bien esculpida figura de la mujer. ¿Sería modelo? ¿Bailarina? Muchas jóvenes ricas lo eran y con un cuerpo como ese… Tuvo que aflojarse la corbata al quedarse sin aire. Sí, sabía muy bien por qué Kouga le había pedido matrimonio. Aquel vestido tan ajustado con un corte tan favorecedor no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. La visión de esas voluptuosas curvas femeninas lo acompañaría en sus sueños durante el resto de su vida. Era justo su tipo y el de más de cuatrocientos millones de hombres en el mundo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, la mujer alzó la vista y lo miró a través del retrovisor. Fue solo un instante, pero suficiente para atontarlo. ¡Menudos ojazos! No a cualquier mujer le quedaban tan bien unos ojos tan grandes. En su rostro, en cambio, eran armoniosos, encantadores y profundos. Parecían lagunas color chocolate a la espera de ser exploradas por la persona adecuada. Todo ello enmarcado por unas largas pestañas femeninas que nada tenían que envidiar de esas pestañas postizas que tantas veces encontró tiradas en el suelo de la limusina. Mientras tanto, su piel blanca, tan nívea y tan libre de impurezas rivalizaba con el color del vestido. A juego con esos rasgos, su diminuta y respingona nariz era una delicia y los pómulos altos le daban un aire aristocrático muy propio de su condición social. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Seguro que era incluso más suave de lo que parecía.

Su cabello y sus labios rompían esa armonía, convirtiéndola en una mujer sensual. Tenía los labios más bonitos y más deseables que había contemplado en toda su vida. Eran unos labios para besar durante horas, sin descanso, hasta sentir dolor. Asimismo, eran unos labios que podrían besarlo por todas partes hasta hacerle llorar. Parecían tan suaves, tan carnosos. El labio inferior era más gruesos que el superior y le hacía salivar cada vez que ella se lo mordía. ¿Por qué tuvo que pintarlos de rojo? Ningún color los resaltaría mejor que ese. Por otra parte, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un recto y estirado moño que gritaba porque lo liberasen. Hasta ese día, le habían gustado las mujeres rubias. De repente, adoraba a las azabaches. Jamás había visto un color tan bello que lanzara semejantes destellos azulados bajo la luz. Sin embargo, atrapado en ese constreñido moño, gritaba y pugnaba por su liberación. Era un cabello para llevar suelto, al aire. Seguro que tendría un aspecto salvaje con la melena suelta, una melena que seguramente sería larguísima.

Llegó a su destino antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Sentía que la estaba llevando al matadero. ¿Y quién era él para meterse? Ni siquiera se conocían. El hecho de que él conociera a Kouga no era suficiente. Si empezaba a hablar y la asustaba, su reacción podría ser la de correr a los brazos de Kouga para quejarse del chófer. También cabía la posibilidad de que la animara más incluso que antes a casarse con él. Algunas mujeres eran capaces de cualquier cosa para llevar la contraria. No, algo le decía en su interior que esa mujer no era de ninguno de esos dos tipos. ¿De qué tipo era entonces?

Nunca lo sabría. Esa era la cruel y dura realidad. Lo peor de todo, era que ni su marido lo sabría nunca. Un tipo como ese no la apreciaría como ella merecía. Jamás sería verdaderamente consciente de lo que tenía ante sus narices. ¿Y qué demonios podía hacer él? Jamás se fijaría en el chófer. De la misma forma que era capaz de juzgar a Kouga, también debía juzgarse a sí mismo. No era un buen partido para una joven rica. Su intención era la de formar su propia empresa de transportes, pero necesitaba mucho tiempo y dinero. Solo tenía veintiocho años y unos pocos miles de dólares ahorrados. Calculaba que hasta los cuarenta años no tendría la suficiente solvencia como para pedir el préstamo que le ayudaría a iniciar su ambicioso sueño. Además, había mucha competencia; por más que odiara admitirlo, podía darse en las narices con su sueño. No tenía nada más que ofrecerle.

En su pueblo natal las relaciones eran mucho más sencillas. Sus padres, Izayoi e Inu No, fueron juntos al colegio y al instituto y se casaron en cuanto terminaron de estudiar. Su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, se casó con Rin, la vecina cuatro años menor que él que lo perseguía desde que era una cría. Sus compañeros del instituto se casaron entre ellos. Él fue el único que se marchó y osó desafiar ese aparentemente orden establecido. Quería y respetaba a sus padres, pero él no quería ese mismo futuro. No quería trabajar en una fábrica como operario, no quería casarse con ninguna compañera de clase porque no se enamoró de ninguna, no quería una casita que se pasaría la vida arreglando. Tenía un sueño y una ambición; por eso, se trasladó a la ciudad.

A sus veintiochos años de edad, sus padres decían que se estaba haciendo muy mayor. ¿Mayor? ¡Diablos, no! En la ciudad, la gente no se casaba tan pronto y había quien ni siquiera llegaba a hacerlo nunca. No era ningún delito quedarse solo, no querer compartir la vida con otra persona, no tener hijos o no casarse. Además, quienes se casaban, solían hacerlo a partir de los treinta en los tiempos modernos. Kouga Wolf, de hecho, tenía treinta y cuatro años. Su joven novia, parecía tener poco más de veinte, aunque las niñas ricas siempre eran excepciones a esa norma. Todavía se casaban como en la época victoriana: hombres mayores con jóvenes.

Detuvo el coche en el sitio reservado frente a la iglesia. Una hilera de damas de honor vestidas de rosa chicle corrió hacia ellos. Parecían pasteles con piernas. Quedó horrorizado y, a juzgar por la palidez de la novia, ella también. Si dejó en manos de su madre o de su futura suegra la elección de los trajes de las damas de honor, seguro que desearía no haberlo hecho. No, eso no fue cosa de la madre. Tenía el sello de la señora Wolf. Esa mujer no tenía peor gusto porque Lady Gaga le había quitado el podio.

Bien, tenía que terminar de cumplir con su trabajo. Le tocaba salir del coche, abrirle la puerta a la novia y ayudarle a salir. Después, esperaría como un idiota a que la boda finalizara y regresara a la limusina acompañada de su marido. Si Kouga subía la maldita ventanilla que los separaba, si intentaba tocarla… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer él para impedir a un marido que tocara a su esposa? Nada, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era curarse de esa extraña enfermedad de la que se contagió desde que la vio.

Salió del coche mientras se colocaba la visera de su gorra. Lo que más odiaba de su trabajo era el uniforme. El traje no estaba mal si se le quitaba el horrible pin de la empresa. Los mocasines no podrían ser más incómodos. El sombrero era sencillamente ridículo. Un día de esos, cuando al fin dejara la actual empresa en la que trabajaba para formar la suya, quemaría ese uniforme. En su empresa, no habría sombreros, los trajes serían más ergonómicos y los chóferes usarían zapatillas deportivas.

Tuvo que pedirles por favor a las damas de honor que le hicieran sitio para poder abrir la puerta de la limusina. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres se emocionaban tanto con las bodas? Ni siquiera eran ellas quienes se casaban. Solo se casaría una de las quince que lo rodeaban en ese instante. Si alguna vez se casaba, no quería oír nada de damas de honor y de testigos. Quería una boda sencilla con la familia y los amigos más cercanos. No necesitaba invitar a media ciudad para darle el "sí quiero" a la persona más importante de su vida. Con ella le bastaba.

Abrió la puerta y le ofreció ayuda para salir.

— ¿Me permite?

Su mano enguantada tomó su mano, tal y como lo hizo anteriormente para entrar en la limusina, y se sirvió de su ayuda para poder salir con ese vestido. Las damas de honor empezaron a gritar a su espalda sobre su vestido, su peinado, sus joyas y todo lo que se podía decir acerca del vestuario de una persona. Odiaba a las histéricas, eran lo peor. Intentó que no se le notara en la cara que se estaba poniendo enfermo de oírlas. Para ello, dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, donde apareció el zapato de la novia y su delicado tobillo. ¿Eran perlas lo que decoraba el zapato?

Aun a riesgos de que alguna dama de honor avispada lo delatara, se permitió echarle un último vistazo a la novia mientras aún fuera soltera. Parecía sacada de la portada de una revista de novias. El vestido de palabra de honor tenía escote con forma de corazón que realzaba sus senos. Unos adornos de perlas y pedrería cubrían el cuerpo ajustado del vestido hasta las rodillas. A partir de ahí, el tejido de raso se abría para formar una cola de sirena formada por varias capas que se arrastraba un metro por el suelo a su espalda. El velo estaba sujeto a una tiara y caía hasta sus rodillas con preciosos bordados. Tras el velo, a través de la diáfana tela, se podía ver su espalda desnuda hasta la cintura y, en la cadera, una lazada color rosa. Los guantes de seda hasta los codos y los pendientes y el collar de diamantes solo eran complementos que resaltaban la opulencia de la boda. Aquella era, indudablemente, una boda de ricos.

— ¿Dónde me has metido? — una mujer se hizo sitio para llegar hasta la novia y susurrarle — ¡Me han vestido de tarta!

Esa debía ser amiga de la novia.

— Lo siento, Sango. — se disculpó sin poder dejar de mirar su vestido — No tenía ni idea de que mi suegra…

— ¡Tu suegra! — bramó — Como la coja, le voy a hacer tragarse cada volante de muselina.

Tal y como pensó, aquella era la marca de la señora Wolf. Por suerte, a él lo vestía la empresa, no las personas que lo contrataban. Viendo a las damas de honor, su uniforme no estaba tan mal.

— Ven, tus padres ya están en la iglesia.

Esa era la despedida. La próxima vez que la viera, ella sería una mujer felizmente casada que no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba conviviendo con Kouga Wolf. Tenía una última oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. No lo hizo en la intimidad del viaje, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo frente a todas esas mujeres ansiosas? No era asunto suyo, no tenía por qué preocuparle.

— Gracias por traerme…

Se quedó pasmado. Era el primer cliente que le agradecía haberlo llevado.

— Luego, nos vemos… — añadió — Aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿no?

— Hasta luego, señorita.

¡Qué estúpida! ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso? Claro que él lo sabía. Era el chófer que Kouga contrató, ya le dieron las indicaciones pertinentes sobre su itinerario. Se estaba comportando como una auténtica idiota antes de su boda. Pensar que el chófer era de lo más apuesto no era en absoluto descabellado. Aquel hombre era increíble. Sin embargo, imaginar que él la sacaba de su boda y se la llevaba bien lejos, sí que era una locura. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante cosa? ¡Por Dios, estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba! Porque lo amaba, ¿verdad?

Aquello debían ser las típicas dudas antes de la boda, nada más preocupante que eso. Seguro que su madre también fantaseó con su chófer por los nervios. Debía tranquilizarse. Ese era el mejor día de su vida. Recordaría ese día por siempre y se lo contaría a sus hijos con la ilusión del primer día. Seguro que en una semana se reiría de sí misma por haber fantaseado con el chófer, por haber dudado de la lealtad de Kouga. Tenía al alcance de su mano todo lo que siempre había deseado. Estabilidad, un buen marido, una casa, una familia. No podía tirarlo todo por la borda por comportarse como una tonta.

Se agarró al brazo de Sango mientras que las otras damas de honor le alzaban la cola y parloteaban como cotorras. Su única amiga allí era Sango. Las otras catorce eran unas completas desconocidas para ella. Todas ellas primas de Kouga descerebradas con las que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras. Ya podía dar gracias por haber logrado introducir a su mejor amiga. Su futura suegra la miró con malos ojos, ya que Sango era lo que ella consideraba una persona de clase baja. La habría golpeado por semejante ofensa si no fuera una dama y si su hijo no fuera su futuro marido. Aguantar a esa señora sería un calvario que tendría que soportar como una buena cristiana.

Al entrar en la iglesia, sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Aquella mujer tenía el peor gusto del mundo entero. De sus anteriores encuentros supo que jamás acertaba con su atuendo, su maquillaje y su peinado; en ese instante, quiso que se la tragara la tierra. ¡Aquello era horrible! Las damas de honor estaban espantosas, horrorosas. Odiaba ese color. ¿Por qué no había podido ni escoger el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor? A ella le gustaba el lavanda. Aunque la combinación de tulipanes naranjas y rosas rojas que decoraba la iglesia superaba con creces lo de los vestidos de las damas de honor. ¡Dios santo, era vomitivo!

Decidió no echarle un vistazo al altar antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de preparación de la novia. No podía ver más en ese instante. O eso creía hasta que se encontró a su suegra. Parecía una pera con brazos y piernas. El verde chillón de su traje emitía luz propia. ¡Era horroroso! Eso por no hablar del gigantesco tocado con forma de cigüeña en su cabeza. ¿De dónde demonios habría sacado eso? Era digno de ser expuesto en la mansión del terror de la próxima feria.

— ¡Kagome, querida!

Como de costumbre, simuló que besaba sus mejillas cuando apenas la tocaba. En realidad, lo agradecía. Esos labios pintados de color naranja la espantaban.

— Sabía que debí intervenir en la elección del vestido. — rechistó — ¡Te ves muy sosa!

— ¿Sosa?

— ¡No combina con la decoración!

Y daba gracias por eso.

— Cuando estés casada con Kouga, tendré que instruirte. No puedo tener una nuera con tan mal gusto.

¿Era ella la que tenía mal gusto? Aquello era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Vale que su suegra fuera peor que un grano en el culo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptar que, al igual que en las películas, su suegra sería su peor pesadilla. No obstante, no iba a consentir que alguien con un gusto tan pésimo como el suyo la cuestionara a ella. Su vestido de novia era perfecto.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a retarla, pero se lo pensó mejor en el último instante. Estaba a punto de casarse con su hijo, no sería correcto. Mejor esperar a que el anillo estuviera al menos bien puesto en el dedo. Se las ingenió para regalarle una de esas falsas sonrisas que tanto ensayó para la odiosa familia de Kouga, y continuó hacia la salita de preparación, deseosa de quedarse a solas con Sango.

— Tu suegra es una zorra. — musitó Sango — ¿Quieres que le deje un par de cositas claras?

— Lo que quiero es que alguien queme la decoración de la iglesia y esa horrible cigüeña.

Así, quizás, podría simular felicidad ya que no se sentía nada feliz. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desgraciada? Eso era lo que quería, lo que siempre quiso. Desde pequeña había soñado con su príncipe azul. Un hombre maravilloso, guapo, amable y educado que la llevaría hasta el altar. Solía disfrazarse de novia e interpretar su perfecta boda. Cuando se hizo más mayor, se percató de que el cuento de hadas no era tan bonito como a ella se lo pintaron. Los hombres reales no se parecían a los príncipes de los cuentos. Solo querían una cosa y, cuando la obtenían, se marchaban. Quizás por eso nunca se lo dio a nadie. Creía que sus sueños solo eran eso hasta que conoció a Kouga. Él era su príncipe.

Tenía la vida que siempre quiso. Estudió derecho económico en la Universidad de Harvard, donde conoció a la que se convertiría en su mejor amiga: Sango. Después, empezó a trabajar en el bufete de su padre. Kouga fue su cliente. Quería asesoría legal para unos negocios internacionales con países cuyas leyes diferían. Tras terminar el trabajo, le pidió una cita. Desde ese día, se esforzó por demostrarle que no era en absoluto el hombre libertino y juerguista que definían los chismorreos de la alta sociedad. Se portó como un caballero al respetar su deseo de llegar virgen al matrimonio. A lo mejor era eso lo que la ponía tan nerviosa. La noche de bodas iba a ser terreno sin explorar para ella.

Empezó a hiperventilar, como cada vez que pensaba en el sexo. En las novelas románticas, a sus heroínas no les sucedía aquello. Parecían felices, excitadas, incluso deseosas. ¿Por qué a ella le aterraba la idea? Se estaba ahogando, se iba a asfixiar allí adentro, encerrada dentro de ese ajustadísimo vestido que le había costado siete meses de dieta y las últimas dos semanas comiendo solo yogur y manzana.

— Kagome, ¿estás bien?

No, no estaba nada bien. Necesitaba hablar con Kouga antes de casarse. Nadie más que él podría disipar las dudas.

— ¡Tengo que ver a Kouga!

— ¡No puedes, trae mala suerte! — Sango intentó retenerla — Puedo acercarme yo y…

— ¡No, necesito verlo!

Sango la entendió. Nadie la entendía como Sango. Ni su familia, ni sus otras amigas, ni Kouga. Se deshizo de las damas de honor con maestría para que no las interrumpieran y la guio hacia la sala que ocupaba Kouga, donde debía esperar a que se iniciara la ceremonia junto a sus testigos. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y se escuchaban risas masculinas. Al parecer, Kouga no debía estar nada nervioso, cosa que la tranquilizaba en cierto modo. Él no tenía dudas. Seguro que era ella quien estaba exagerando. Había sido una estupidez correr en su busca.

Con esa idea en mente, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando algo que dijo uno de los testigos de Kouga le llamó la atención.

— ¿No echarás de menos a toda esa hilera de mujeres que te espera?

¿Por qué iba a echarlo de menos? Ya la tenía a ella.

— No creo que tenga nada que añorar. Todo es cuestión de saber gestionar mi agenda para que mi dulce esposa no se entere de nada.

A continuación, se escucharon las sonoras risas de sus amigotes, quienes debían estar pasándoselo de lo lindo a su costa. Al parecer, el príncipe le salió rana. Tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No quería que la viera, que se enterara de que era consciente de sus fechorías. Tampoco quería montar un espectáculo con una huida teatral. Necesitaba pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme! — se volvió hacia Sango.

— Muy bien. Yo lo agarro y tú le golpeas.

— ¡No, eso no!

Aunque, ¡diablos! No le faltaban ganas de hacerlo, y eso que ella no era nada violenta.

— Necesito que nadie se entere de que me he ido hasta que empiece la ceremonia.

— Kagome…

— Por favor, tengo que huir.

Sango le ayudó. Primero, encontró la forma de asegurarse de que las damas de honor no la siguieran. Fue muy sencillo en realidad, solo tuvo que enviarlas a los brazos de los testigos, quienes, supuestamente, ardían en deseos de encontrar una buena esposa. Después, distrajo a la madre de Kouga con un centro de flores que había sufrido un "desgraciado accidente". La señora Wolf se puso como una moto a buscar a un culpable en la iglesia, lo que sirvió para entretener a gran parte del ganado. Finalmente, logró convencer al padre de la novia para que se alejara con una sangrienta historia sobre una menstruación que no debería haber llegado ese día. Takeo Higurashi salió corriendo hacia el supermercado más cercano para "salvar" a su hija de manchar el vestido.

Salió por la puerta de atrás de la iglesia, donde se despidió de Sango. Prometió que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para evitar que nadie saliera de la iglesia antes de la hora de la boda, que es cuando descubrirían que no había novia. Perfecto. O casi perfecto. ¿A dónde iría ella? No tenía coche, ni nadie que pudiera llevarla. ¡Un momento! Sí que tenía a alguien. ¡Tenía al chófer! Le habían pagado para que se ocupara de sus necesidades hasta la mañana siguiente. Él la sacaría de allí si ella se lo ordenaba, así de sencillo.

Tomó una determinación. Se apartó el velo de la cara, se agarró la cola del vestido y rodeó la iglesia para correr hacia la limusina cruzando los dedos para que ningún invitado que llegara tarde la pillara _in fraganti_. No había nadie allí afuera. Las puertas de la iglesia estaban cerradas, tal y como Sango le indicó. Ningún invitado que llegara tarde estaba aparcando el coche cerca de allí. Nadie se cruzó en su camino mientras que ella corría con la vista fija en la limusina. Una carrera que, por cierto, se le hizo eterna con esos zapatos. Le encantaban los tacones, mas reconocía su inutilidad para darse a la fuga.

Apenas había llegado a la limusina cuando el chófer salió consternado.

— ¿Señorita…?

— ¡Vuelve a entrar! — le gritó haciendo aspavientos con un brazo — ¡Date prisa!

Tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado en obedecerle debido a la impresión, pero menos que ella en entrar en la limusina y cerrar la puerta, por lo que le perdonó la demora en seguida. ¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaría haciendo justamente lo que había fantaseado hacer minutos antes? Estaba a punto de huir con el chófer.

— ¿El señor Wolf…?

— ¡El señor Wolf puede irse a la mierda!

Y que se llevara con él a toda su fila de amantes. Si volvía a encontrárselo, no se limitaría a huir de forma tan benevolente. A la próxima, le daría un puñetazo a su cara de playboy italiano. Se dijo que tenía respirar hondo, intentar superar la rabia y relajarse. A través del retrovisor, le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el chófer. En otra persona, le hubiera resultado ofensivo en esa situación. Sin embargo, no se sentía en absoluto ridícula por su sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que no se estaba riendo de ella; al contrario, la estaba aplaudiendo. Seguro que él ya conocía a Kouga y sus correrías. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que transportaba a la familia Wolf.

— ¿Seguiremos el itinerario, señorita, o la ruta ha cambiado?

Efectivamente, la ruta había cambiado. Ni sesión fotográfica, ni restaurante, ni hotel, ni aeropuerto. Le echó un último vistazo a la iglesia que la hortera suegra de la que acababa de librarse escogió, y recobró el aliento. No iban a vencerla. Ese día, había nacido una nueva Kagome Higurashi.

— Llévame lejos de aquí, me da igual el lugar.

Aplaudió para sus adentros a la joven heredera por su determinación. Mientras esperaba a la pareja, había fantaseada en su cabeza con mil y una formas de impedir la boda. La mayoría de ellas más violentas de lo que le gustaría admitir. De repente, como caída del cielo, la novia había aparecido huyendo de la boda. En cuanto la vio correr por el camino de cemento con la cola agarrada y la cara roja, reconoció sus intenciones. Aquella mujer era fantástica. Tomó la decisión correcta y, aunque nunca sería suya, se alegraba por ella.

Quería que la llevara lejos de allí; probablemente, para esquivar al novio en cuanto descubriera que ya no había boda. Podría llevarla hacia la costa, por ejemplo. Llamarían la atención con la limusina, pero podría ser el lugar indicado para sanar un corazón roto o un corazón herido al menos. ¿Cuál de las dos? Echó un vistazo por el retrovisor para descubrir el alcance de los daños, y se quedó sin aliento. La señorita se había quitado el velo y se había soltado la melena del rígido moño. ¡Su cabello era rizado! Una explosión de maravillosos rizos cayó alrededor de su cuerpo hasta las caderas, tal y como él predijo cuando pensó en la longitud de su melena. Al verla tan sensual y natural también recordó algo que ya había presentido anteriormente: esa mujer ocultaba un lado salvaje en su interior.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: hamburguesa doble**


	2. Hamburguesa doble

**Capítulo 2: Hamburguesa doble**

Antes de que llegaran a la costa, la mujer le hizo parar apresuradamente en mitad de la calle. Obedeció sin entender su actitud, y esperó a que actuara, consternado. Al fin y al cabo, ella seguía siendo la clienta, debía obedecer sin poner pegas. No le dio tiempo ni a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para salir a abrirle la puerta. Salió dispara del coche, tan rápido que temió que se tratara de una nausea. Sin embargo, la muchacha se dirigió a toda prisa hacia una tienda. Leyó en el letrero que se trataba de una casa de empeños. ¿Para qué quería entrar en una casad de empeños en ese momento?

No sabía qué había sucedido dentro de la iglesia, ni podía imaginarlo. La novia entró tan nerviosa como tantas otras seguida de cerca por su séquito de damas de honor, de las cuales solo una parecía tener dos dedos de frente. Faltaba una hora para la ceremonia, tal y como estaba planeado. Antes de que hubieran transcurrido tan siquiera tres cuartos de hora, salió de la iglesia a hurtadillas, intentando que ninguno de los invitados la detectara, como un conejo asustado. ¿Qué demonios habría sucedido? No le cabía duda de que Kouga Wolf era un capullo, aunque eso no le impidió aceptar casarse con él. ¿Por qué dejarlo tirado en el altar tan precipitadamente?

Salió en seguida de la tienda. No pudo evitar fijarse en que su collar y sus pendientes de diamantes habían desaparecido. Llevaba un sobre muy abultado en una mano. ¿Había empeñado los diamantes? Tenía pinta de que eran joyas muy caras y muy exclusivas. ¿Por qué los había empeñado? No creía que en ese sitio le hubieran dado tan siquiera la mitad de lo que valían esas joyas.

La señorita abrió la puerta y entró en una exhalación. Se sentó bruscamente, sin la delicadeza que había demostrado anteriormente, y suspiró tan fuerte que se le inflaron los mofletes. No parecía encontrarse nada bien.

— ¿Señorita…?

Quizás fue un error. De repente, toda su atención se centró en él. Una mirada helada como el hielo se clavó en su persona a través del espejo retrovisor. Sintió un escalofrió en la nuca al ver el alcance de su furia. Juraría que sería capaz de matar a alguien. Si esa persona era Kouga Wolf, se prestaría voluntario para ayudarla. Si ese capullo le había provocado tanto dolor, no merecía vivir.

— Te estás preguntando por mis joyas, ¿verdad?

No se atrevió a negarlo, no ante ese tono tan belicoso y poco amigable. Asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado, y agachó las orejas como un cobarde. Seguía siendo su jefa durante ese día. ¿En qué estaba pensando al intentar cuestionarla?

— Me las regaló el mamarracho de mi "prometido". — remarcó la palabra — Ya no las quiero y ese capullo se merece que las haya vendido por una cuarta parte de lo que valen.

Efectivamente, la fuga de la novia era culpa del novio, tal y como él imaginó. Kouga Wolf tenía demasiados pecados que expiar y muy pocas ganas de hacerlo. Era evidente que no se asentaría ni por una mujer que realmente valiera la pena. ¡Peor para él! Eso sí, lamentaría toda su vida haberse perdido la cara que se le habrá quedado al descubrir que su flamante novia lo había dejado plantado en el altar. Era una imagen digna de ser vista e inmortalizada. Se lo merecía por libertino, gandul y mentiroso.

La novia se movió. En un instante estaba sentada en su asiento y, al siguiente, la tenía casi encima. Supuso que había apoyado las rodillas sobre los asientos que estaban a su otro lado, de espaldas a él para llevar a grupos de personas. Colocó los brazos sobre el diminuto muro que los separaba, en el cual había un resorte del que ascendía la ventanilla para separarlos, y se inclinó tanto hacia él que pudo oler su perfume. En el espejo retrovisor, el escote de su vestido, más resaltado que nunca, tenía todo el protagonismo. Empezó a transpirar.

— Me han dado veinte mil dólares. — abrió el sobre y le enseñó el buen montón de billetes — Pienso gastarlos todos hoy mismo.

— ¿H-Hoy? — repitió sin poder creer que alguien pudiera gastar tanto dinero en un día.

— Sí, y tú vas a ayudarme.

— ¿Y-Yo? — balbuceó en respuesta.

¿Cómo demonios se podía gastar ese dinero en un día? Ahorrar eso le costaría cerca de dos años de vida sencilla sin ningún tipo de imprevisto. No sabía cómo gastar tanto dinero, incluso le parecía un sacrilegio. Con ese dinero podría… De solo pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua. De todas formas, el dinero era de la señorita; él no podía ni soñar con él.

— Señorita, yo no sé…

— ¡Deja de llamarme señorita! — ordenó — Mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre, ¿sabes? — como a él — Y tú ahora eres mi amigo, ¿no?

Desearía ser mucho más que su amigo. Ahora bien, lo que la señorita necesitaba en ese instante en verdad era un amigo a juzgar por su mirada ansiosa. Además, él nunca podría aspirar a más de alguien de su clase social. Ser amigos ya era demasiado.

— De acuerdo. — aceptó.

— Entonces, ¡dilo! — le dio unos segundos para que lo dijera antes de insistir — ¿A qué esperas? ¡No tengas vergüenza!

La vergüenza no era el problema. El verdadero problema era que el idiota de Kouga ni siquiera le dijo el nombre de su prometida. Para ese imbécil, solo estaba transportando una carga. Admitió esa verdad en un susurro avergonzado que le sacó los colores a la novia.

— ¡Será cabron! ¿No te ha dicho mi nombre?

Frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas perfectamente delineadas casi se juntaron. También escuchó el sonido de sus dientes de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando. Instantes después, cogió aire y le escuchó contar hasta diez en voz baja. Lo sabía: la damita tenía temperamento. ¡Dios, cómo le gustaba! Cualquier otra novia, decepcionada y desvalida por tener que abandonar al que iba a convertirse en su marido el día de su boda, habría llorado como una niña pequeña. Ella, en cambio, lejos de caer en esa clase de clichés femeninos, estaba mostrando su rabia hacia el novio tan abiertamente que casi podía tocarse en el aire. Eso era bueno. Le ayudaría a liberarse antes de él.

— Me llamo Kagome Higurashi. — dijo al fin — ¿Y tú?

— Inuyasha Taisho.

Las presentaciones ya estaban hechas.

— Bien, Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vas a llevarme?

— ¿A la costa?

— ¡Perfecto! — se dejó caer en el asiento, dándole la espalda — Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

— Podemos ir al hotel para recoger la maleta…

— ¡No! — se apresuró a exclamar — ¡Allí no! Kouga mirará primero en el hotel y el restaurante, seguro.

Ella tenía razón.

— Creo que me comparé algo nuevo…

Dicho y hecho. Llevó a su nueva "amiga" a un centro comercial carísimo en el que él jamás había entrado. Aquel lugar era para gente rica, todas las tiendas eran de diseñadores famosos. La acompañó a una tienda de Gucci, sintiéndose incómodo por su aspecto y por hacer esa clase de trabajo. Él, generalmente, solo esperaba en la limusina. Kagome había insistido en que la acompañara y no pudo decirle que no. Al menos, no era el único acompañante de una mujer rica. Había muchos como él cargando bolsas, y ninguno de ellos tenía pinta de ser un marido.

Kagome escogió algunas prendas sin mirar la etiqueta. Él, sin embargo, se quedó sin oxígeno cuando le echó un vistazo a un par de etiquetas. Si gastara eso en ropa, no le quedaría dinero ni para comer. ¡Diablos, si gastara eso en ropa, su madre le daría una bofetada por despilfarrar el dinero!

— Necesito tu ayuda.

Al escuchar su voz se acercó al probador. Kagome abrió la puerta, agarró la pechera de su chaqueta, y le hizo entrar de un tirón. Casi se golpeó contra el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se recolocó la chaqueta mientras le echaba un vistazo a ese sitio. Hasta el probador parecía haber sido decorado por un carísimo interiorista de esos que salían por televisión. Con lo que costaba solo decorar una de esas tiendas, podría abrir su propio negocio de limusinas.

— Ayúdame a quitarme el vestido.

Antes de que fuera verdaderamente consciente de lo que le pedía, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. A continuación, se apartó la melena colocándola sobre su hombro derecho para que pudiera ver y esperó. Había una hilera de botones diminutos bajo la lazada rosa. Tragó hondo ante la visión de esa piel lisa y suave. Solo tenía que abrirle el vestido, era normal que necesitara ayuda. Alguien debió ayudarle primero a ponérselo. No era tan difícil. Primero, deshizo la lazada. Luego, tomó el primer botón entre sus dedos y lo desabotonó. Deliberadamente, apoyó los nudillos contra su piel desnuda mientras descendía hasta el último botón, justo en el inicio del encaje de sus bragas.

Sería tan fácil. Podría… ¿Qué demonios podría hacer? No se acostaría con él ni aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas. Ya iba siendo hora de que despertara de aquel sueño. Por ese día, había fantaseado demasiado. Haría lo que la señorita quisiera que hiciera porque había pagado sus servicios. Después, a la mañana siguiente, cuando la dejara, tendría que olvidarse de ella y ya está.

Inuyasha salió del probador tan rápido como terminó con su labor de desabotonarle el vestido. Sintió que dejaba un vacío allí adentro cuando se fue. Por un momento, en su mente, había jugado con la idea de volverse y besarlo. Era tan guapo que le quitaba el aliento. Además, sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel sensible, le provocó temblores en el bajo vientre. Una sensación que Kouga jamás había provocado en ella. Aquello era increíble. Un hombre que acababa de conocer, provocaba en ella una reacción más salvaje que aquel con el que estuvo a punto de casarse. Fue una suerte que cambiara de rumbo justo a tiempo.

Dejó que el vestido se deslizara hasta sus pies y lo apartó con movimientos delicados. Las manos de Inuyasha eran en lo primero que se fijó de él. Tenía unas manos grandes, fuertes, callosas por el trabajo. Era un hombre hecho y derecho de los pies a la cabeza, y no otro hombre pijo que usaba más cremas hidratantes que ella. Estaba harta de ese tipo de hombres, solo daban problemas. No había más que ver a la rata traidora de Kouga Wolf. Casarse con él hubiera sido el peor error que podría haber cometido. Estaba mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Sus ojos la habían desestabilizado por completo. ¡Tenía los ojos dorados! No eran color ámbar, marrones claritos o simplemente amarillos. Eran dorados. Un dorado más hermoso que el del oro. Por un momento, se había sumergido en ellos y se había sentido deseada, incluso querida. Ese hombre, en el transcurso de una hora, le había dado más cariño que Kouga en todo un año. Había algo en él que la atraía hasta tal punto que casi rozaba la locura. Nunca un hombre provocó ese efecto en ella, aunque tampoco se cruzó jamás con semejante hombre. Ese era un hombre hecho a sí mismo fuera de la ciudad. Tenía el cuerpo de un hombre que trabajaba duramente. Tan alto, tan ancho y tan fuerte que podría cubrirla por completo. Se había preguntado cómo sería abrazarlo.

Al terminar de vestirse, agarró el vestido de novia de cualquier forma a pesar de ser un auténtico y exclusivo Jean Pierre, y salió del probador. Inuyasha la esperaba fuera con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con cara de aburrimiento. Era toda una novedad teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que fue de compras con Kouga, este invirtió cerca de una hora en decidirse entre dos corbatas.

Le entregó el traje de novia sin ninguna ceremonia y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?

Le pareció ver un brillo de deseo en su mirada. Un momento de debilidad en el que le mostró exactamente lo que ella más necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que un hombre la podía desear de esa forma, que ella no sería otro florero para su colección, que era más que un pedazo de carne. El deseo de Inuyasha iba más allá de todo eso. No era otro hombre salido desnudándola con la mirada, considerándola como una conquista de una noche. Había algo más. Algo que la estaba hipnotizando.

— Estás preciosa.

Justamente así era cómo se sentía. Solo le faltaba una cosa, algo que quiso hacer desde el principio. Se puso de puntillas a pesar de llevar unos estupendos tacones recién adquiridos, y le quitó la gorra la cabeza. No pudo contener la exclamación de sorpresa al ver su cabello. No eran canas. ¡Tenía el cabello plateado! Jamás había visto a un hombre con ese color al natural. Había escuchado de personas que eran tan rubias que su cabello se volvía prácticamente blanco. El de él era plateado, un perfecto plateado de cuento de fantasía.

— Nunca había visto un color como ese… — musitó.

— Me viene de familia. Mi padre y mi hermano son igualitos. — alargó una mano para intentar volver a tomar su gorra sin éxito — ¡Ey, necesito eso! Es parte de mi uniforme oficial.

— Hoy no eres mi chófer, eres mi amigo, ¿recuerdas?

Esperaba no parecer una tonta frente a él, pero en verdad tenía ánimo de hacer tonterías porque, de lo contrario, se echaría a llorar. El que supuestamente iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida se había arruinado. Sin embargo, admitía que tenía ciertas ventajas haberse retirado a tiempo; algo había cambiado en ella. Aquello la había trastocado por más que se negara a admitirlo.

— ¡Ese uniforme es horrible! — continuó — Tienes que cambiarte.

— Sé que es horrible, pero no tengo otra cosa que…

— Estamos en una tienda de ropa…. — giró sobre sí misma para abarcarla toda — Escoge lo que más te guste. ¡Invita Kouga!

Para remarca su afirmación, volvió a sacar el fajo de billetes del sobre y se lo mostró. Ojalá a Kouga le sentara como el culo enterarse de que vendió su regalo de Tiffanys. A ella le daba igual. No necesitaba joyas, solo saber que un hombre la amaría y la respetaría de por vida. Kouga ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer el juramento antes Dios y ante sus familiares antes de traicionarla.

La idea de comprarse ropa carísima, de esa con la que nunca podría soñar tan siquiera, a cuenta de Kouga era mucho más que tentadora. Más todavía después de lo que ese canalla le habría hecho a la pobre mujer, la cual parecía estar a punto de entrar en estado de demencia si alguien no la acompañaba. ¿A quién quería engañar? Como si él no estuviera encantado de estar a su lado. No obstante, él sentía que pagaría Kagome, algo que no podía consentir. No era rico, ni podía permitirse esa clase de ropa, pero tenía dinero para pagarse su propia ropa. Si solo se marchaban a otro tipo de tienda, podría comprarse algo más adecuado a su nivel económico.

No pudo con ella. Media hora después, llevaba puestos sus primeros vaqueros de Calvin Klein, una camisa de Ralph Lauren y unos mocasines comodísimos de Gucci. Kagome había hecho con él cuanto quiso con sus pucheros y el vaivén de unos pechos que se balanceaban bajo un vestido diminuto y ajustadísimo sin la constricción de sujetador alguno. Estaba tan sexi y tan bella que perfectamente podría caer de rodillas ante ella. De hecho, las rodillas le flaquearon cuando salió del probador. Aquel vestido era tan corto y tan ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era de tirantes y escote de barco con media espalda descubierta. Parecía un camisón. Además, era rojo. Estaba para comérsela; así vestido, parecía la clase de hombre que podía aspirar a invitarla a salir.

De vuelta a la limusina, se sintió el centro de las miradas de todas las mujeres del centro comercial. No había una que no se volviera para mirarlo mientras que, cuando entró con su uniforme de trabajo, ni una sola alzó la vista. Así que de esa forma se sentía ser rico. Lo odiaba. No quería una mujer que lo valorara solo por el tamaño de su cartera.

— ¡Alto!

Estuvo a punto de caerse sobre ella cuando se detuvo tan abruptamente frente a él. ¿Por qué paraba? La limusina solo estaba a unos pasos. ¿Olvidó algo? Acababa de gastar más de cinco mil dólares en ropa, no creía que fuera necesario comprar más.

— ¿Kagome?

— El vestido ocupa demasiado.

Bueno, podía plegarlo y meterlo en el maletero, aunque sería una pena para ese tejido tan delicado. Kagome no debía estar de acuerdo porque encontró una solución más extrema. Agarró la cola de su vestido y, ante su mirada expectante, la abrió por la costura hasta la altura de las rodillas. Repitió el mismo proceso al otro lado del vestido. Después, tomó la abertura de los botones y también la abrió. Alguien a su espalda gritó, horrorizado ante el espectáculo. Él también estaba ciertamente sorprendido hasta que se fijó en su rostro. Estaba descargando su rabia sobre la prenda de alta costura que representaba el significado del que debió ser ese día. Si eso la ayudaba a descargar, era toda suya.

Jamás imaginó que le sentaría tan bien destrozar un Jean Pierre original. Su madre se tambalearía cerca del desmayo si contemplara ese espectáculo. Ella misma habría tragado hondo unos días antes. Ese día, en cambio, le estaba sirviendo de terapia de choque para vencer el dolor de la traición. Estaba harta de los hombres ricos y de sus promesas falsas. Quería un hombre de verdad, un hombre sincero y humilde que la amara por cuanto era y no por cuan hermosa quedara colgada de su brazo. ¿Tan difícil era de encontrar?

Quizás, no. Cuando terminó de desquitarse con el vestido, se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de Inuyasha. Sabía lo que había hecho y por qué, y lo entendía. Menos mal. Odiaría que creyera que había tenido un brote psicótico. Por extraño que pareciera, no le hacía sentirse ridícula tras ese arranque de ira tan poco habitual en ella. Esperó pacientemente a que finalizara con el vestido, y, luego, sin decir una sola palabra, tiró los restos en la papelera más cercana. Se sintió libre.

— ¿Vamos a la costa?

Encantada iría a la costa o a cualquier otro sitio con él. Probablemente, se estaba portando como una tonta por perseguir a ese hombre como una adolescente enamorada el mismo día que había dejado plantado en el altar a otro, pero prefería eso a derrumbarse por la humillación y el dolor.

Sin pedirle permiso tan siquiera, se abrió la puerta de copiloto para tomar asiento a su lado. No quería viajar allí atrás sola. Nunca le habían gustado las limusinas, las odiaba. A Kouga, a pesar de que le gustaba muchísimo su carísimo deportivo, le gustaba aún más aparecer en los actos públicos en una limusina. Seguro que para atraer a las mujeres, el muy bribón. A ella, sin embargo, le parecía demasiado frío, demasiado formal. Viajar separada de otra persona, "supuestamente" considerada de clase baja, era repugnante. Por el día de su boda, aceptó hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por su futuro marido; ya nunca volvería a hacerlo.

— Tengo hambre.

Había sucedido tan repentinamente que hasta ella se sorprendió del capricho de sus tripas.

— ¿Hay algún restaurante en particular que…?

— No, no quiero nada de eso. Quiero algo diferente, algo menos sofisticado…

La miró sin entender.

— ¿Algo menos sofisticado?

— Algo que no he hecho nunca… — se mordió el labio inferior — ¡Quiero comer una hamburguesa!

— ¿Nunca has probado una hamburguesa?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— Entonces, tienes que probarla cuanto antes.

No haber probado una hamburguesa en toda su vida debía ser como mínimo pecado. No podía permitir que aquella mujer continuara viviendo una vida pagana e impía, desconocedora de las maravillas de las hamburguesas. Su deber era hacer algo para abrirle los ojos y sabía cuál era el lugar idóneo. La hamburguesería Louis a un par de calles de la costa era el lugar perfecto para que Kagome Higurashi diera un vuelco a su vida. Después de ese día, no podría pasar un viernes sin comer una de esas hamburguesas.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, le sirvieron su primera hamburguesa. Inuyasha la escogió por él, ya que era la primera y le aseguró que le encantaría. La verdad era que no tenía mala pinta. Su madre solía decir que esa comida no era buena para la salud, ni para gente como ellos. Comida de pobres. Ella dudaba que pudiera clasificarse la comida entre ricos y pobres. La comida era comida y punto. Estaba segura de haber comido todo lo que llevaba esa hamburguesa, aunque nunca combinado de esa forma. No podía hacerle daño. Con esa idea en la cabeza, la agarró, divertida de tocar con sus manos la comida que iba a tomar, y la mordió.

— ¡Dios, qué buena está!

Inuyasha no había exagerado ni un poquito. ¿Cómo había podido tardar veinticuatro años en probar su primera hamburguesa? Sabía a gloria. Se inclinó y le dio otro mordisco más grande que el anterior. Después, tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago. Por suerte, gracias a su mejor amiga Sango, de cerveza sí que sabía bastante. Sus amistades antes que ella solo tomaban Cosmopolitan y ese tipo de cócteles. Sango le enseñó a beber cerveza. Feliz de estar haciendo aquello por primera vez, empezó a indagar sobre la vida de Inuyasha.

Cinco minutos después, mientras atacaba la ración de patatas con mahonesa, luchaba por no reírse a carcajadas de las anécdotas que le contaba Inuyasha sobre su infancia.

— Entonces, como nos daba miedo que nuestros padres descubrieran lo que le había sucedido a la tarta de cumpleaños de la abuela, desordenamos toda la casa y nos inventamos que habían entrado los perros.

— ¿Y se lo creyeron?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó — Estuvimos castigados durante un mes sin salir a la plaza a jugar con los otros niños. Por aquel entonces, apenas veíamos la televisión. ¡Fue una tortura!

¡Qué suerte tenía Inuyasha de haber crecido con un hermano! Ella era hija única, no tenía a nadie con quien compartir ese tipo de situaciones. De hecho, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de organizar ese tipo de follones. Su vida había estado pautada y organizada desde que ella podía recordar. Nunca tuvo tiempo de ser una niña.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Aún no sé nada de tu vida aparte de que le has dado calabazas a un auténtico capullo.

Se arrepintió nada más decirlo. Alzó la vista hacia ella esperando encontrarla enfadada, pero, en su lugar, pudo percibir que apenas había hecho caso de su sarcasmo.

— Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Seguro que sí.

— Fui a un colegio femenino hasta los dieciocho años, estudié ballet y piano, entré en la universidad de Harvard para estudiar la misma carrera que mi padre y empecé a trabajar en su bufete cuando me gradué. — sintetizó — No hay nada más…

— Olvidas los detalles, eso es lo verdaderamente interesante.

— No hay detalles, ni matices, ni nada. Mi vida es exactamente así de aburrida. — le aseguró — ¡Pobre niña rica! — exclamó percatándose de su propia hipocresía — Debes de estar pensando que millones de familias en el mundo pasan auténticas penurias para llegar a fin de mes mientras que yo, aun teniéndolo todo, siento que no es suficiente…

— No pienso eso en absoluto.

Interesada por sus palabras, le miró, planteándole una silenciosa pregunta. Si eso no era lo que pensaba, quería saber qué era, aunque le doliera.

— Acabo de darme cuenta de que las personas que se sientan a mi espalda en la limusina y yo no somos tan diferentes. Siempre había tenido esa imagen de niña rica que has definido hasta este instante, hasta que me has mostrado tu lado más humano. — reflexionó en voz alta — En realidad, tenemos las mismas inquietudes, los mismos deseos y la misma necesidad de sentirnos queridos.

Durante un instante, sintió una conexión mágica entre ellos dos. Él tenía razón. No eran en absoluto diferentes, no estaban marcados a fuego por su condición social. La prueba estaba en que jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con una persona como con él en ese instante. Sentía cosas que hasta entonces nunca había sentido. Él le había devuelto la vida; la vida que siempre deseó. Quería contribuir en su sueño, porque sabía que Inuyasha lo merecía. Tomó el sobre con los diez mil u once mil dólares que aún quedaban y lo deslizó hacia él sobre la mesa. Inuyasha tardó unos instantes en entender el mensaje.

— No puedo aceptarlo.

— Tómatelo como una inversión para tu empresa. Puedes devolvérmelo en un futuro cuando seas un gran empresario.

— No, no sé si puedo devolvértelo, Kagome. — intentó rechazarlo — Esto es tuyo.

— No, esto es de un capullo integral que acaba de perder lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en la vida.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo. — coincidió, dejándola patidifusa durante unos instantes — Pero, aun así, yo no puedo…

Lo acalló colocando una de sus diminutas manos sobre la suya enorme que empujaba el sobre lejos de él.

— Yo creo en ti.

Y eso era todo.

— Así que estabas aquí. ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?

Lo miró furiosa por irrumpir de esa forma. Jamás le perdonaría a Kouga Wolf haber fastidiado aquel momento tan emotivo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: margaritas.**


	3. Margaritas

**Capítulo 3: Margaritas**

¿Cómo podía tener tanto morro de decirle que había pasado vergüenza por su culpa? Ella sí que había pasado vergüenza; ella sí que sintió la humillación en sus carnes; ella sí que fue ridiculizada por ese aspirante a sátiro. No sabía cómo había logrado localizarla, ni tampoco le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que no lograría que ella se sintiera mal por alguien como él, que se disculpara o le siguiera el juego. Ya estaba harta de hacer lo que se esperaba de ella.

La educaron para ser una dama. El mejor colegio femenino del mundo en Suiza había sido el lugar donde fue instruida desde los seis años hasta los dieciocho. Aparte de las materias del currículum, en ese colegio recibió instrucción en lo relativo a protocolo y relaciones sociales. Asimismo, sus clases de deporte se componían por actividades de equitación, polo y paddle. Como actividades extraescolares, todas las alumnas practicaban ballet y tocaban un instrumento musical. Después, acudió a la universidad de Harvard, al igual que su padre, quien estaba muy orgulloso de que su refinada hija siguiera sus pasos.

Había pensado que eso era lo correcto, que estaba bien y que era lo que deseaba durante toda su vida. De repente, gracias a los engaños de ese sucio bastardo y a la humildad de Inuyasha, había visto por primera vez su reflejo en el espejo, y no le gustó lo que vio. Aquella no era la persona que deseaba ser, no era aquello por lo que tanto luchó. No quería un matrimonio de conveniencia porque se esperaba de ella que se casara con un hombre millonario. No quería sonreír falsamente en actos sociales por la lucha contra el cáncer, en los que donar dinero para la investigación era un compromiso social, no un verdadero acto de bondad hacia esas personas. No quería ser una dama perfectamente refinada que jamás estaba fuera de lugar. La muñeca de porcelana se había roto.

La nueva Kagome Higurashi no se dejaría mangonear por nadie más, no se achicaría ante la adversidad y, sobre todas las cosas, no dejaría que ningún otro hombre la tomara por tonta. Kouga Wolf ya podía cerrar su bocaza porque, en el caso contrario, le haría tragar hasta el encaje de los tangas de todas sus amantes.

— No tienes ningún derecho a montar semejante numerito.

No la torearía.

— ¿Ah, no? — golpeó la mesa con un puño, furioso — Nuestras familias y amigos estaban allí, la prensa esperaba que…

— Te dije que no quería que asistiera la prensa. Si no fueras tan chulo, tu humillación no se habría hecho tan pública.

A Kouga no le sentó nada bien su contestación. Aunque odiara admitirlo, la vena hinchada de su cuello empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Si lo seguía provocando, no sabía si podría controlarlo. Quizás, lo mejor para todos era terminar cuanto antes con esa disputa.

— Quiero que te vayas, ahora.

— ¡No hasta que me des una explicación!

Quería una explicación; muy bien, la tendría. Le iba a dar un buen motivo para no haberse casado con él ese día.

— Verás, tengo un dolor horrible de cuello. — se palpó las cervicales — Hoy he descubierto que era culpa de la cornamenta. Pesaba demasiado.

A juzgar por su palidez, Kouga lo pilló al vuelo. Preferiría no airear su humillación de esa forma, pero se negaba a sentirse acongojada ante semejante esperpento. De hecho, pensaba darle donde más le dolía.

— Me impresiona lo bien que sabes gestionar tu agenda. — repitió sus propias palabras — Ni siquiera una esposa lo habría notado si no fueras tan bocazas.

Tocado y hundido. La verdad era que el espectáculo que estaba transcurriendo ante su atenta mirada no tenía desperdicio. Se había planteado intervenir en favor de Kagome cuando vio al bastardo ricachón tan fuera de sí, pero la verdad era que la joven lo estaba manejando muy bien. Impresionado, había observado el cambio en su mirada desde que él entró en el restaurante hasta que le plantó cara. Esa era la mirada de una mujer que no iba a dejarse engañar, de una mujer que iba a defenderse con garras y dientes. Mientras tanto, Kouga no hacía más que retroceder con la mirada de un animal herido. Le haría gracia si no supiera que uno no se podía fiar de un animal herido. Mejor no bajar la guardia.

Así que fue eso lo que llevó a Kagome a huir de su propia boda. Sabía que algo había sucedido en la iglesia. Cuando la llevó, no tenía ni la menor duda de que la joven señorita no conocía las juergas de su futuro marido. Al salir furiosa, no sabía con seguridad si era culpa del novio o la futura suegra, la cual era suficiente para echar atrás incluso a la trepa más ambiciosa. No creía que el muy idiota hubiera sido capaz de llevarse a un ligue el día de su boda. Seguramente, a juzgar por las palabras de Kagome, cometió el error de fardar de sus conquistas en el momento menos oportuno. ¡Menudo idiota!

Kouga dejó de temblar violentamente y en su rostro se dibujó la sonrisa diabólica que le dirigía a todas sus conquistas al dejarlas tiradas después. Estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe a Kagome.

— Si no fueras tan estrecha, no tendría que haber buscado a otra.

Se levantó dispuesto a devolverle la ofensa aunque eso le costara su trabajo. Sabía por su experiencia que una llamada del payaso de Kouga a la empresa bien podría dejarlo sin trabajo. No obstante, Kagome bien merecía que se jugara su puesto. Ella no era una mujer como otra cualquiera, no era prescindible, ni sustituible. Kagome era una de esas mujeres que se encontraban una sola vez en la vida. Aunque un romance entre ellos fuera totalmente descabellado e imposible, no podía evitar sentir esos deseos de protegerla con rabia ciega ante todo posible peligro.

Para su sorpresa, Kagome arremetió contra Kouga antes que él. También se levantó dispuesta a darle un bien merecido puñetazo. Sin embargo, la experiencia de Kouga esquivando bofetadas de mujeres menos naturales y su entrenamiento en el gimnasio, lo ayudaron a detenerla agarrando su muñeca en lo que era, sin duda alguna, un agarre excesivamente fuerte para la delicada mujer. Una neblina roja lo cegó en ese instante. Nadie trataba de esa forma a Kagome, no mientras él estuviera allí para impedirlo.

Su puñetazo no pudo esquivarlo. Le dio justo debajo del ojo izquierdo, en un punto que perfectamente podía cegarlo de ese ojo. No le importaba. Ojalá se quedara ciego ese bribón. Soltó la muñeca de Kagome inmediatamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás, intentando no perder el equilibrio. No había cabeza en el restaurante que no se hubiera vuelto hacia ellos. ¡Odiaba llamar la atención de esa forma! No era un alcohólico de taberna que raptaba bellas herederas y se peleaba los sábados por la noche contra hombres pomposos. ¿Qué pensaría Kagome de él después de aquello? Seguro que ya estaba pensando en la forma de huir de él.

— ¡Guao, eso ha sido increíble!

Una vez más, la mujer volvió a desencajarle la mandíbula por la sorpresa. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Acaso tenía planeado armar en un día todos los jaleos que se perdió durante la adolescencia?

— Yo ni siquiera he podido darle… — musitó enfurruñada — ¡Tienes que enseñarme!

No sabía si eso era una buena idea.

— Tú…

Kouga se estaba recuperando del golpe o, al menos, ya era capaz de volver a hablar. Con una mano se había cubierto la zona golpeada y con otra lo señalaba acusadoramente.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

¿No lo reconocía? Un momento, eso significaba que tenía carta blanca. ¡Diablos, podría ser incluso divertido partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo a ese bastardo! O tal vez eso resultase demasiado violento para la dama que lo acompañaba. Vale, a la nena le gustó que pegara al otro hombre cuando la amenazó. Sin embargo, dudaba que le gustara que lo golpeara solo por diversión.

— ¿Te has buscado ya un nuevo novio, zorra?

De eso nada. Se adelantó para darle un buen puntapié, pero Kagome se interpuso de nuevo y fue ella quien le clavó el tacón en el empeine. Kouga maulló como un gato al que acababan de arrancarle la cola. Hasta él se encogió al contemplar la guja del tacón. Los puñetazos no se le daban bien, pero los pisotones eran lo suyo.

— Será mejor que te vayas, Kouga.

Kouga se fue para sorpresa de todos sin intentar armar más altercados. Se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado que se marchara, por haberlo derrotado. Era cierto que sin la inestimable ayuda de Inuyasha con ese puñetazo tan acertado no lo habría logrado tan fácilmente. Ahora bien, creía poder darse el mérito de aunque fuera una pequeña victoria con su magistral pisotón de diva. Le empezaba a gustar eso de no ser una dama, tenía su aquel. Solo necesitaba que alguien tan experimentado como Inuyasha le enseñara a dar un buen puñetazo.

— Y bien, ¿me enseñarás?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— ¡Pues claro! — exclamó — ¿Acaso creías que era una broma? Quiero aprender a defenderme de capullos como ese.

— Creo que le haría un flaco favor al sexo masculino instruyéndote.

— ¡Por favor! — insistió haciendo pucheros — Seré una muy buena alumna y te invitaré a tomar todos los Margaritas que quieras.

— Esa es una propuesta que no puedo rechazar.

Kagome cumplió su promesa. Fueron a la playa, donde buscaron un chiringuito descalzos, con la arena haciéndoles cosquillas entre los dedos, y bebieron margaritas hasta hartarse mientras que él le enseñaba cómo enfrentarse a tipos del tamaño de Kouga. Al principio, fue tan serio como cualquier profesor de gimnasio. Hacia el cuarto margarita, empezó a perder la concentración y a decir tonterías. El sexto margarita era el último que recordaba haber contado. A partir de ahí, todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor y no tenía demasiado claro qué demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Cuántos margaritas se bebió? ¿Cuántos bebió Kagome?

Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que enseñarle a defenderse, eso acordaron. Con eso en mente, volvió a poner las palmas abiertas frente a su cuerpo, para indicarle que debía golpear.

— Recuerda… — ¿Qué debía recordar? ¡Ah, sí! — Golpea con los nudillos…

— ¿A cuál de tus cinco manos?

— No sé… — se las miró sorprendido de que para él solo eran cuatro — La que más rabia te de…

Cerró los puños tal y como le había enseñado y gritó como una fiera antes de lanzarse a golpear. Falló. La mano a la que se había empeñado en golpear desapareció tan rápido como la alcanzó. Su cuerpo se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio, por la falta de soporte que había esperado encontrar y dio un giro sobre sí misma para quedar de espaldas a Inuyasha antes de que él la cogiera. La agarró pasando los brazos por debajo de sus axilas, y cayeron al suelo sentados. Por primera vez, no le molestó acabar sentada en el regazo de un hombre. Podía llegar a ser agradable.

— Creo que he bebido demasiado… — admitió.

— Creo que yo también.

Se rieron como idiotas por haber llegado a ese acuerdo.

— ¡Estoy cansada! — refunfuñó como una niña.

— ¡Pues túmbate!

Lo hizo exactamente así. Apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Inuyasha y empujó hacia atrás para que él se dejara caer sobre la arena. Opuso una mínima resistencia durante unos instantes, sorprendido por su acto, antes de caer hacia atrás, tumbado sobre la arena con la mujer sobre su pecho. Los dos suspiraron, sintiéndose tan cómodos que casi parecía irreal.

Estaba atardeciendo. El cielo se veía anaranjado, de un tono perfecto para un vestido de gala o eso le pareció a ella al menos. Si ya podía pensar en esa clase de cosas, debía significar que su corazón había sanado sorprendentemente rápido. Aunque no había sanado solo, no cometería el error de creer eso. Inuyasha la había sanado en un tiempo record. No se podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de casarse con semejante memo teniendo a un hombre como ese esperándola fuera de la iglesia. No había color entre los dos. Jamás se había sentido tan a gusto y tan mujer junto a Kouga como junto a ese hombre que recién acababa de conocer. Le había dado su persona tan incondicionalmente que no pudo evitar corresponderle de igual forma.

A pesar de todo, había una cosa que llevaba un buen rato rondándole la cabeza. Inuyasha era su chófer, aquel contratado por Kouga para trasladarlos de un lugar a otro. Se preguntaba si estaba allí solo porque pagaron sus servicios con ese propósito o porque quería estar con ella.

— Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

— ¿Hum?

Se tomó su respuesta como un signo de interés.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? ¿Es porque te han pagado para llevarme?

— Admito que me han pagado por llevarte. — confesó, aunque era algo que ambos sabían — Pero decidí hacerte compañía por mi cuenta…

— Entonces, ¿te importo?

— Sí.

La verdad era que no esperaba respuesta, ni tan directa. Asombrada por semejante descubrimiento y deseosa de poder mirarlo a los ojos para ahondar en las profundidades de su alma, se las ingenió para darse la vuelta hasta quedar tumbada boca abajo sobre él, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del rostro masculino. Estaba borracha, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta, y sabía que él también estaba muy borracho. Sin embargo, había una sinceridad en su mirada aplastante. Inuyasha no la engañaría.

— Tú también me importas. — admitió.

Más de lo que le había importado nadie nunca. En cuestión de unas horas, Inuyasha se le había metido debajo de la piel como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Si eso no era amor, que bajara Dios de los cielos para jurarlo. Y ahí estaba la prueba. Por primera vez, sentía deseos de acostarse con un hombre, de hacer el amor y de dejar atrás esa condenada virginidad que le pasaba como una maldita losa sobre la espalda. Inuyasha era el hombre perfecto y ese era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

— ¿Eres virgen?

La pregunta le salió sola, sin ningún control. Sintió como las mejillas le empezaban a arder tras haberla pronunciado. ¿Qué clase pregunta era esa? ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?

— No.

La respuesta la decepcionó más de lo que desearía admitir. Ella era virgen, pero él no. ¿Y qué derecho tenía a juzgarlo? No todo el mundo podía ser tan mojigato como ella. Además, Inuyasha era un hombre muy atractivo, seguro que nunca le faltaron ligues. Una chica virgen como ella sería una carga para él. Había sido una estúpida al pensar una de esas románticas escenas de película donde los protagonistas hacían el amor por primera vez. Aunque, visto de otra forma, el hombre no solía ser virgen nunca. Las mujeres eran las tontas incapaces de mantener relaciones sexuales sin amor en ese tipo de historias.

— ¿Y tú?

Sintió interés por ella cuando le hizo esa pregunta. No había pensado ni una sola vez en la virginidad o falta de ella en Kagome. No hasta que ellas se lo preguntó a él.

— Sí…

Su voz sonó avergonzada de tener que confesarlo. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Era su decisión ser o no ser virgen, continuar siéndolo o dejar de serlo. Nadie podía forzarla a entregar algo tan íntimo, ni nadie podía juzgarla por no haberlo entregado todavía. Al contrario, la honraba en cierto modo estar reservándola para una persona especial. Además, algo en el fondo de su ser se había activado por su respuesta. Le encantaba saber que Kagome era virgen por muy neandertal que sonara. No tenía ningún derecho a exigírselo a las mujeres, puesto que él ya la perdió durante su adolescencia y había practicado mucho sexo a lo largo de su vida, pero le satisfacía saberlo.

— ¿Cómo es?

— ¿El qué?

Había estado demasiado distraído como para atender a sus palabras.

— El sexo…

Esa conversación estaba empezando a volverse demasiado íntima. Notó cómo se le endurecía la entrepierna y la imaginación se le disparó con eróticas escenas junto a la sensual mujer tan inocentemente tumbada sobre él. Si fuera consciente de sus lujuriosos pensamientos, ya habría huido de él. No, debía dejar a un lado esa clase de pensamientos y concentrarse. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera el alcohol había conseguido bajarle el lívido! De hecho, se sentía más excitado que antes incluso. Odiaría hacer daño a Kagome llevado por el alcohol.

Concentración. Solo era una pregunta, la inocente pregunta de una virgen que antes creía que esa sería su noche de bodas y su primera vez. Tenía curiosidad y era normal. Solo debía contestar.

— Supongo que depende de la clase de sexo que sea…

— ¿Te refieres a esas personas que se pegan y…?

— ¡No! — se apresuró a interrumpirla — No… — continuó más suave — Me refiero a la diferencia entre sexo casual y hacer el amor…

— ¿Hay una diferencia?

— Yo creo que la hay. — sus brazos se movieron solos para abrazar a Kagome mientras hablaba — He mantenido relaciones sexuales casuales y, aunque son satisfactorias, creo que hay una diferencia…

— ¿Lo crees? — continuó ella con tono meloso.

— Tiene que haberla. Hacer el amor con una persona a la que amas tiene que ser mucho mejor. Yo nunca he tenido tanta suerte…

El sexo casual solo ofrecía un placer superficial que luego le dejaba un vacío en el pecho. Odiaría vivir toda una vida solo con eso. Era como vivir a medias, disfrutar a medias, respirar a medias. Nunca había suficiente, nunca se culminaba verdaderamente. Faltaba algo.

— Entonces, ¿nunca has estado enamorado?

El día anterior habría contestado con absoluta seguridad y confianza que jamás había estado enamorado. Ese día, en cambio, tenía serias dudas. Algo había cambiado dentro de él, ya no era la misma persona que ayudó a montar en su limusina a la novia más bella que había visto nunca. De repente, se encontraba sintiendo cosas que nunca creyó posibles. Si solo pudiera ser el hombre que merecía una rica heredera y no un mero chófer…

— Ya no estoy seguro… — confesó.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Desde que te conocí, no lo tengo claro…

Ya estaba dicho. Quizás no fuera digno, pero no un cobarde, ni un mentiroso. No le avergonzaba admitir lo que sentía por aquella bella mujer aunque un romance entre ellos fuera totalmente imposible. Ya podía imaginar a su padre apartándola de él como si hubiera profanado a una santa. Seguro que lo denunciarían por abuso sexual o cualquier cosa de esas que imaginaban los hombres ricos cuando alguien de clase inferior miraba a una de sus mujeres durante más de dos segundos seguidos. No necesitaba esa clase de problemas. Ni necesitaba que le recordaran que él no podía mantener a esa mujer.

— Yo sí que lo tengo claro… — se deslizó sobre su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedó justo sobre el suyo, a muy poca distancia y le besó la punta de la nariz — Te amo.

Ojalá Kagome no le hubiera confesado su amor y ojalá él no se hubiera tomado tantos margaritas. Tal vez, en ese caso, habría sido capaz de mantener las manos quietas, de apartar los labios de los suyos y de hacer lo que era correcto devolviéndola a la protección de los brazos de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo besó, no solo se dejó besar, sino que, además, intensificó el beso y se ahogó en sus profundidades, deseoso de tener cuanto podía ofrecerle, de ser uno con ella.

No podía hacerle el amor en la playa, a la vista de cualquiera. Eso no estaba bien. Tenía que sacarla de allí antes de que algún mirón los encontrara. Odiaría convertirse en otro vídeo viral más sobre gente indecente que mantenía relaciones sexuales en lugares públicos. Por eso, se las ingenió para levantarse y arrastró a Kagome consigo. La mujer se quejó e intentó volver a besarlo apretando los senos de tal forma contra su pecho que casi logró arrodillarlo ante ella. En su lugar, contó hasta diez, tal y como ella había hecho horas antes en su limusina para no perder el control, y la llevó de la mano fuera de la playa. Seguro que ambos estaban llenos de arena.

Kagome hizo un intento de parar para pedir otro par de margaritas. Estaba seguro de que, si ingerían alguno más, terminarían vomitando en alguna esquina, por lo que se inclinó y la cargó contra su hombro como si se tratara de un saco. La joven gritó un momento; después, se agitó y se rio como si le resultara divertido. No sabía si fue buena idea cargarla de esa forma en su estado, ya que cada vez le costaba más mantener el equilibrio, pero notaba la cabeza más despejada que cuando practicaban defensa personal.

Sacó la llave de la limusina del bolsillo de su pantalón y tuvo que hacer cuatro intentos antes de lograr quitar el seguro para poder abrir la puerta. A continuación, tumbó a Kagome sobre el asiento de atrás. Muchos de sus clientes habían llegado a quedarse dormidos allí atrás. Su intención inicial era solo la de tumbarla allí atrás para dormir la mona. No obstante, cuando Kagome extendió los brazos invitándolo silenciosamente, no pudo resistirse. Entró, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se echó sobre ella hambriento. Si tenía que arrepentirse de algo, ya lo haría al día siguiente. En ese momento, era un hombre que sabía lo que deseaba y podía alcanzarlo aunque fuera solo durante una noche. Al día siguiente, podían culpar a Kouga, al alcohol o a ellos mismos. Tenían para elegir.

Mientras tanto, él se concentró en lo único que importaba en ese instante: Kagome y él. Las ventanas tintadas de negro los protegerían de cualquier mirón y la limusina era mucho más cómoda que su propia cama. Además, aunque quisiera, no podría conducir hasta un hotel o hasta la casa de alguno de los dos.

— ¿Me prometes una cosa?

Apartó los labios de su cremoso cuello al escucharla y apoyó el codo sobre el asiento para aguantar parte de su peso en lugar de cargarlo sobre la joven. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Eso no era solo por el alcohol. ¿Se vería él igual?

— Prométeme que no me juzgarás.

— ¿Juzgarte? ¿Por qué?

Ella era perfecta. ¿Qué demonios iba a juzgar él?

— Por acostarme contigo cuando se suponía que hoy debía haberme casado con otro hombre.

— Kagome…

— ¡No te estoy usando!

No sabía cómo habían acabado así. De repente, Kagome lloraba contra su hombro tan ruidosamente como un niño pequeño. Lo peor era que ni siquiera lloraba por el fracaso de su casi matrimonio. Estaba llorando por lo que él pudiera pensar de ella.

— Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: un clavo quita a otro clavo… — se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en cuanto su mirada asustada capturó la suya — Quiero decir que no está mal del todo, ¿vale? Sé que no me usas para olvidarlo, sé qué…

— Te amo.

— Sí, exactamente eso.

A la mañana siguiente, perfectamente podría gritarle que era mentira, que no lo amaba, que estaba borracha. Sin embargo, por el momento, quería disfrutar de que esa mujer le confesara tan segura de sí misma que estaba enamorada de él. Aquello era cuanto había deseado desde que la vio por primera vez. Si era un sueño, no deseaba despertar nunca. Si esa era su única noche, la vivirían con la pasión y el desenfreno de unos amantes furtivos que jamás podrían volver a verse. Después, cerraría bajo llave sus sentimientos hacia ella dentro de su corazón y la lloraría en silencio.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: decisión final**


	4. Decisión final

**Capítulo 4: Decisión final**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, resultó incómodo levantarse tras una noche de sexo, de muy buen sexo. Quizás el motivo principal era que había llegado la hora de despedirse de la señorita Higurashi. Sus servicios ya se habían cumplido, según lo que estipulaba su contrato, y no era tan tonto como para creer que podía pedirle una cita. Sabía, cuando se acostó con ella, que no podía durar, que solo sería por una noche, que lo suyo no tenía futuro. Todos esos pensamientos fueron anulados por la maravillosa noche. Ni la dañina borrachera a base de margaritas podría hacerle olvidar cómo le hizo sentir Kagome.

Kagome estuvo maravillosa. Tímida al principio debido a su experiencia, tremendamente sincera en sus respuestas, apasionada, coqueta e incluso juguetona cuando le cogió el tranquillo. Habían hecho el amor durante horas, habían reído mientras descansaban diciéndose tonterías, se habían acariciado con la confianza y el amor de dos auténticos amantes, hicieron cosas con las que él solo había fantaseado. Kagome le dio toda su confianza y no le negó nada. Él también se lo dio todo por esa noche, tanto que por la mañana se percató de que no podía recuperar ese pedazo de sí mismo que había regalado. Le gustara o no, esa mujer se había quedado con una parte de él y lo había marcado tanto como él a ella.

Lamentaba profundamente que todo acabara allí. Kagome era la hija del socio fundador de unos de los bufetes más importantes del país; ella misma era una de las abogadas de su bufete. Su educación había costado millones al año, más dinero del que él vería nunca junto. Si solo ahorrar unos cuarenta mil dólares le había costado veintiocho años de vida prescindiendo de lujos y caprichos. Mal vivía en un piso diminuto en una zona horrible porque la renta era muy barata, compraba comida barata y a punto de caducarse para que tuviera descuento, no tenía televisión por cable, ni teléfono fijo, su red de internet se encontraba en un pen drive con un límite de megas al mes, el mínimo, y sus calcetines habían sido remendados en tantas ocasiones que había en ellos más hilo comprado en la mercería que el propio del tejido. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a una señorita de clase alta? Absolutamente nada.

Se tenía que acabar allí y punto. Su corazón sanaría con el tiempo o quizás no se le pasara nunca. Desearía haber podido iniciar su pequeño imperio antes de haberla conocido para poder plantearse si quiera el mantener una relación con Kagome Higurashi. No obstante, él seguía siendo el chófer arruinado que conducía la limusina y ella la clienta que se sentaba al otro lado de la ventanilla. El mundo había sido creado y moldeado de esa forma. Aquello sucedía desde la antigüedad.

Se apoyó contra la puerta de la limusina, inseguro. Aunque estuviera vestido con ropa de diseño a cuenta de un idiota, no se sentía en absoluto elegante. La comodidad física en ese caso no era suficiente para compensar la psicológica. Sentía que estaba aparentando justamente lo que no era al vestir de esa forma. Por eso, mientras esperaba a que Kagome regresara de la cafetería, entró en la parte de atrás de la limusina y se volvió a poner su uniforme. Ese era su verdadero lugar, no aquel con el que se permitió fantasear durante un día junto a una hermosa mujer.

De vuelta a la calle, aprovechó para recoger la caja de condones que debió comprar en algún momento de la borrachera aunque no lo recordara. Había gastado siete condones en una noche. Todo un récord teniendo en cuenta que cuando mantenía sexo casual, no solía quedarse junto a la otra por más tiempo de lo que duraban dos polvos. Esa noche, sin embargo, se sintió realmente hambriento. No podía parar. Intentó contenerse porque Kagome había perdido la virginidad esa noche y estaría muy sensible, pero ella le respondía tan apasionadamente que perdió el norte por completo. Al parecer, el alcohol no había podido con su lívido.

Sacó los condones sin usar de la caja, se los guardó en el bolsillo de la americana y tiró la caja en una papelera. Instantes después, Kagome salió de la cafetería con una bandeja con dos vasos y un paquete. Se debía haber arreglado el cabello también en el lavabo y, aunque tenía ojeras por lo poco que durmieron y evidencias de una buena resaca, la vio tan hermosa que se le quedó la boca seca.

— No sabía cómo te gusta el café, así que espero no haberme equivocado.

Le contestó con una sonrisa antes de tomar el vaso que le ofrecía. Café solo con un poco de azúcar, la suficiente para que no estuviera demasiado amargo. Así estaba perfecto para él. Se apoyó de nuevo en la limusina junto a ella y mordió el donuts que le ofrecía, hambriento. En ese instante, se percató de que, desde que la conoció, Kagome le había comprado ropa, le había invitado a comer, a margaritas hasta hartarse y a desayunar. ¿Qué clase de caballero era dejándose invitar así por una dama? No podría ser más evidente que él era incapaz de mantenerla.

Kagome vivía la vida sin fijarse en el dinero, no le preocupaba como a él. La habría invitado, por supuesto que lo habría hecho, pero le temblarían las manos al pagar mientras hacía cálculos mentales del dinero que estaba perdiendo ese mes. No obstante, con la excusa de que el dinero salía del bolsillo de Kouga, había permitido que ella lo agasajara de forma excesiva. ¿Qué pensaría de él? Seguro que estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la invitaran, no como él. ¡Menudo idiota! Además, preguntarle cuánto le había costado el desayuno para intentar compensarlo… temía que resultara incluso más descortés.

Lo mejor era que ese bonito romance terminara allí. Ya sabía todos los motivos por los que no era adecuado para ella; no era necesario hacer más el idiota.

— ¿Por qué te has vuelto a poner el uniforme?

— Tengo que devolver la limusina al taller…

Sí, y también tenía que recordar quién era.

— ¿Ha terminado tu jornada? ¿Hoy tienes fiesta?

— Claro. No suelo tener la suerte de poder librar los domingos, pero como, en este caso, iba a trabajar durante veinticuatro horas, me dieron el día siguiente libre.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?

¡Maldición! No se le ocurrió que Kagome interpretaría su respuesta como una invitación para salir. No era que no le encantase la idea, pero alargar aquello por más tiempo sería una auténtica crueldad para ambos. Tenía que llevarla a su casa y hacerse a la idea de que no se verían nunca más. El problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo a Kagome. No quería que ella llorara, que se sintiera utilizada. Intentó cuidar de ella lo mejor que pudo, aunque para algunos solo se hubiera aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad.

Sin embargo, al mirarla y verla tan contenta, no se atrevió a decirle exactamente lo que pensaba. En su lugar, decidió mentirle para evitarle un calvario como el suyo.

— No puedo, Kagome. — se excusó — El lunes a primera hora tengo un trabajo y necesito descansar. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza…

Al menos, no era del todo incierto. Sí tenía que trabajar el lunes a primera hora y sí le dolía la cabeza. Ahora bien, le hubiera dado igual todo eso si su situación fuera diferente.

— Entiendo… — musitó — Yo también tendré que ir a trabajar mañana, como ya no me voy de luna de miel.

De repente, al escucharla se percató de una cosa a la que previamente no prestó atención.

— ¿No te han llamado tus padres?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

— No llevo el teléfono móvil, lo dejé en la iglesia. Supongo que estarán preocupados…

— Deberías volver y dar señales de vida, entonces.

Ojalá no pareciera que intentaba deshacerse de ella. Daría cualquier cosa por no tener que despedirse tan pronto, porque fuera posible pasar con ella otro maravilloso día.

— Te llevaré a casa.

Kagome aceptó a regañadientes. Se sentó junto a él, como había hecho desde que se cambió de ropa el día anterior, le rodeó un brazo con los suyos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro en una posición relajada y confiada. Nunca había conducido con una mujer apoyada en él de esa forma. Así era como una esposa debía sentarse junto a su marido en el coche. En un coche automático, al menos. En la camioneta con marchas de su padre tendría que molestarle continuamente.

La llevó de vuelta al lugar donde comenzó todo. El apartamento de Kagome se encontraba en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, en un edificio precioso. Tan joven y ni siquiera vivía ya con sus padres sino en un sitio como aquel. Seguro que su apartamento no era diminuto y que comía alimentos de primera calidad que no debía esperar para comprar en oferta. No tenía nada que aportarle, ella ya lo tenía todo. Tampoco quería ser su mantenido, tal y como lo fue durante todo el día anterior. Necesitaba poder mirarse a sí mismo y sentirse orgulloso de lo que veía. Si permitía que ella lo mantuviera, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Nada más apagar el motor, Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó. Por un momento, un último momento, se dejó llevar para devolverle el beso con la misma pasión de la noche anterior. Ese sería su último beso, la última vez que se verían. Necesitaba tomarse esa pequeña licencia. Después, todo aquello no serían más que recuerdos en su pasado, momentos inolvidables que lo acompañarían toda su vida para recordarle que no fue lo bastante bueno para poder alcanzar lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

— ¿Cuándo nos veremos? — musitó contra sus labios.

Nunca.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer… — se obligó a decir para no angustiarla.

El semblante de Kagome hasta entonces dulce y feliz se volvió serio y preocupado, notando la evidente falta de emoción en su voz. No había sido capaz de decirle la verdad, ni le había mentido en condiciones. Era un cobarde. No obstante, si había algo que quisiera decir al respecto, se lo calló y se lo guardó para sí misma. Aceptó silenciosamente su respuesta y se despegó de él muy lentamente, como si le costara.

Entonces, recordó el sobre con los diez mil dólares. No podía aceptar ese dinero, no estaba bien. Abrió el salpicadero, tomó el sobre y lo dejó caer sobre el regazo femenino a la espera de que entendiera el mensaje.

— No. — ella lo volvió a guardar en el salpicadero — Es mi inversión. Así, al menos, tendré una excusa para que me llames y me informes de cómo va el negocio.

Kagome no entendía que no podía volver a llamarla por más que lo deseara. Era el momento de despedirse. Pensó en salir a abrirle la puerta, tal y como era costumbre en su oficio para luego despedirse, pero alguien fue más rápido que él.

Unos brazos masculinos la agarraron y la sacaron bruscamente de la limusina.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Se preparó para salir a darle su merecido a quien había tratado tan bruscamente a Kagome hasta que vio al mismísimo señor Higurashi sermoneando a su hija sobre lo inconsciente que fue al huir de esa forma. Después, la abrazó tembloroso, como un padre. Ese era su momento para irse de allí. Kagome ya estaba a salvo, no podría estar en mejores manos que las de su progenitor. Además, no le apetecía continuar con aquella dolorosa y lenta despedida. Si se marchaba en ese instante, quizás no se diera cuenta de nada.

El corazón le saltó del pecho cuando escuchó el motor encenderse a su espalda. Apenas pudo desasirse del abrazo de su padre para ver la limusina desaparecer a lo largo de la calle. ¿Cómo pudo marcharse sin despedirse de ella? Ni siquiera le había pedido un número de teléfono o algo para que quedaran, para volver a verse. Lo había temido desde que esa mañana se levantó tan extraño tras la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos, pero deseó tan fervientemente que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas… Sin embargo, allí estaba la aprueba. Inuyasha no regresaría nunca.

¿Por qué le hacía aquello? Sabía que no se confesó, que no le declaró su amor eterno, ni le hizo ningún tipo de proposición, pero esperaba algo más de él que eso. Aquella noche, cuando se acostaron, e incluso antes de eso, sintió una conexión entre los dos que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Creyó sinceramente que él era el hombre con el que debía compartir su vida, que estaban predestinados. Al parecer, ella fue la única que debió sentirlo.

— ¿Por qué dejaste a Kouga tirado en el altar? — preguntó su padre a su espalda — Creíamos que le querías, que…

— Me engañaba.

— ¿Cómo? — leyó la furia en el tono de voz de su padre — ¿Con quién?

— No lo sé. Al parecer, la lista es muy larga… — recordó — Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

Su padre siempre estaba dispuesto a defender su honor de cualquier hombre que osara ofenderla. Entonces, debiera enviarlo tras Inuyasha porque se había convertido en ese instante en el hombre que más daño le había hecho nunca. Creyó que Kouga había dejado el listón alto; eso era porque todavía no había conocido del todo a Inuyasha. La enamoró en cuestión de horas, la sedujo, le robó lo más preciado que tenía y la abandonó como si solo fuera un pañuelo de papel usado.

Ya no podía más. El llanto al fin la venció. Sujetó la camisa de su padre como si se tratara de un chaleco salvavidas y comenzó a llorar sonoramente contra su cuerpo. Le dolía el corazón y el alma. Al enterarse justo antes de pasar por la vicaría de que Kouga la engañaba y pretendía seguir haciéndolo tras su boda, no sintió ni una ínfima parte del dolor que la embargaba en esos instantes. Porque no estaba enamorada de Kouga. Por más que hubiera intentado convencerse a sí misma de que así era porque se llevaban bien y le parecía un hombre educado, exitoso y visionario, jamás sintió por el auténtico amor, solo un sucedáneo de amor. Inuyasha sí que le hizo sentir ese amor y se lo arrebató tan rápido como se lo dio. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

— Hija, ¿qué sucede?— le acarició la espalda tiernamente — Estabas enamorada de ese imbécil, ¿verdad?

Sí que lo estaba.

— Te prometo que esto no quedará así. Creía que dejaría sus correrías, que se había reformado… ¡Menudo mal nacido! —exclamó — En cuanto tenga ocasión, lo pondré en su sitio.

Lamentablemente, su padre y ella no hablaban del mismo imbécil. El hombre al que amaba era, sin duda alguna, el más imbécil de todos los hombres. ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de él de esa forma? No merecía la pena, no merecía sus lágrimas, ni su amor. Abandonarla tan bruscamente, no decir ni un adiós, mentirle. ¡Maldito! No lo perdonaría ni aunque le suplicara de rodillas.

…

Después de un par de semanas hartándose a comer helado mientras veía toda clase de películas románticas pegada a su sofá desde que salía de trabajar hasta que se acostaba hacia la madrugada, lo perdonó. Una mañana, al despertarse, tuvo una revelación. Ella era tan culpable como Inuyasha de su separación. Cuando Inuyasha se marchó de esa forma, lo primero que debió hacer fue buscar la forma de localizarlo para aclarar las cosas. A pesar de saber dónde vivía, él no se había presentado en su casa, por lo que ella tendría que presentarse en algún lugar que él frecuentara.

Necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por él de nuevo y necesitaba que supiera lo mal que se había sentido en esas últimas semanas. Quería que él la escuchara y le diera una respuesta. Mientras que ella le confesó que lo amaba, él no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Aunque la respuesta pudiera no gustarle, quería que se la diera. No le deseaba lo que estaba viviendo a nadie, ni al necio de Kouga. Si la amaba tanto como ella a él, quería saber por qué demonios no la había buscado. Si no estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero sí de que sentía algo, tenía que convencerlo para que lo intentaran. Si no la amaba, daría media vuelta y se marcharía como una dama.

Estaba decidida. Buscó en la guía telefónica el número de la empresa de limusinas. Para su desgracia, en la guía había varias empresas de limusinas, ya que vivían en una ciudad con numerosas familias acaudaladas que requerían sus servicios. No se fijó en el nombre de la empresa y eso que tuvo el logotipo antes sus narices en el uniforme de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en lo horrible que era ese uniforme y no en el nombre de la dichosa empresa? Le quedaba la opción de preguntárselo a Kouga, mas aún le quedaba el orgullo. Además, su padre debió presentarse en la empresa de su familia para ponerlo en su sitio a él y a la insoportable de su madre. El padre de Kouga, quien era amigo de su padre desde la infancia y conocía a su propia familia como nadie, se puso de parte de Takeo Higurashi y amonestó a su hijo y a su esposa para su vergüenza pública. No se lo pediría ni en un millón de años.

Tuvo que llamar a tres empresas antes de dar con la que buscaba. Dio los datos de su itinerario y el nombre del chófer a una secretaria que le confirmó muy amablemente que esa era la empresa que estaba buscando. En lugar de contratar un servicio, tal y como esperaba la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, solicitó que le indicara cuándo podía encontrarse con Inuyasha en el taller. Para evitar que lo avisaran y que él huyera, le comentó que no estaba del todo segura sobre su disponibilidad para acercarse, así que lo haría por sorpresa. Le dio la sensación de que se lo tragó.

A la mañana siguiente, se puso un vestido de tirantes color crema de Dior que se ajustaba a su figura hasta las rodillas. Lo combinó con unos tacones de la misma marca, su reloj favorito de Tous y unas perlas que le regaló su padre. A primera hora tenía un juicio de faltas sin ninguna importancia que no le llevó demasiado tiempo. A continuación, se reunió con un posible cliente en el bufete para escuchar su caso y terminó con la reunión semanal con el equipo. Había solicitado el resto del día libre para ir al taller de la empresa de limusinas. Según la secretaria, Inuyasha estaría allí sobre la una y media, poniendo a punto la limusina.

Llegó justo a la hora que le indicaron. No sabía exactamente en qué lugar estaría Inuyasha, pero, como le dieron permiso para pasar a buscarlo, decidió dar un paseo por sí misma. Mientras caminaba, algunas cabezas se alzaron para mirarla. No sabía que llamara tanto la atención ahí adentro, ¿Creerían que era una clienta?

Dar con él no fue nada difícil. No llevaba la gorra puesta mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo sobre la superficie metálica del automóvil. El cabello plateado de Inuyasha era demasiado característico como para no reconocerlo. Había caminado hasta allí muy segura de sí misma hasta que lo vio. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sabía lo que quería, lo pensó mucho, pero no se le ocurrió la gran idea de pensar en cómo decírselo. Debió prepararse más, debió…

Inuyasha la vio. Dio media vuelta para remojar el trapo en el cubo y se la encontró allí parada, mirándolo.

En persona era mucho más hermosa de como la había recordado en esas dos últimas semanas. Se obligó a sí mismo a olvidarla sin éxito. No había forma humana de sacarse de la cabeza, ni del corazón a Kagome Higurashi. Quiso convencerse en los últimos días de que la había idealizado, decirse a sí mismo que no era tan hermosa, que su voz no sonaba como la melodía de un arpa, que no era la cosita más dulce con la que se había cruzado en toda su vida, que no era divertida, que no era sincera. Todo para nada. Kagome estaba allí, frente a él, demostrándole que todo eso y más era muy real.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Diablos, no quiso sonar tan borde!

— Necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?

— Se supone que estoy trabajando, Kagome.

— Te prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Sonaba tan ansiosa que decidió concedérselo aunque eso pudiera destrozarlos a los dos. Nunca imaginó que Kagome lo buscaría tras su partida. Creía haberlo dejado muy claro.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste así?

— Ya te lo dije…

— Ya, pero no has intentado contactar conmigo… — musitó — Esperaba que volviéramos a vernos…

— Eso no es posible, Kagome.

— ¿Por qué no?

Se lo preguntó casi en un grito que sonó a plegaria. Los demás trabajadores, quienes ya estaban muy atentos de aquella novedad en su taller, los miraron fijamente, deseosos de descubrir la historia. Aquello podría costarle su trabajo.

— No es un buen lugar para hablar de esto, Kagome. Si mis jefes se enteran de que tú y yo… bueno, que una clienta y yo… nos liamos… — casi susurró para protegerse de sus compañeros — No podemos…

— ¿Para ti solo fue eso?

No quiso decir eso en absoluto. Sabía que no era posible y que tenía que dejarla, pero no quería hacerle daño. No quería que pensara que para él fue algo superficial, sin ningún significado.

— No puede ser más que eso, Kagome. — intentó desviar el tema hacia otro punto — Somos muy diferentes.

— No lo entiendo…

— Tú eres rica y yo soy pobre. — al fin se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta frente a ella — No funcionaría jamás.

— Podríamos intentarlo y…

— No. — repitió — Pertenecemos a mundos muy diferentes. Yo no encajo donde tú vives, ni tú donde yo vivo. Te mereces algo mejor.

Nunca lo habría pensado. Entre todas las respuestas que esperaba, esa no se encontraba en el listado. No se había preparado para que él le dijera aquello. De hecho, nunca pensó en su diferencia social. Ella era una niña rica, lo sabía. Creció entre algodones y aún lo estaba. Inuyasha, probablemente, no vivió tan cómodamente como ella. De todas formas, eso no significaba que ellos no pudieran amarse y estar juntos. Aquella concepción del matrimonio como una institución que separaba clases sociales y mantenía el orden establecido se había abolido en la época victoriana. Ya nadie creía en esas cosas, ¿no?

— Pero yo te amo… — replicó — ¿No es suficiente con eso?

— No. — contestó muy a pesar suyo.

Dio un paso atrás, consternada por su ruda contestación. ¿No importaba? Tenía que saber más que nunca lo que había ido a averiguar.

— Entonces, ¿tú no me amas?

— Eso no importa porque no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de estar juntos. Es mejor que te vayas.

No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, no podía abandonar sin luchar. ¿Por qué se resignaba cuando les faltaba tanto por experimentar para descubrir si de verdad algo se interponía entre ellos? De hecho, juraría que podrían estar juntos para siempre si él daba su brazo a torcer de una buena vez. Nunca imaginó que la abandonó por esos motivos. Desearía no haber nacido rica para que eso no fuera un impedimento para él. Se sentía tan impotente. Aunque tampoco era una estúpida, ni iba a suplicarle frente a todos esos desconocidos. Si quería que se fuera, se iría.

— Bien, me iré. — aceptó — Solo quiero que sepas que te vas arrepentir de haber tomado esta decisión sin contar conmigo. Tú solo nos has condenado a los dos a estar solos…

Escuchó el sonido de sus tacones alejándose de él a su espalda hasta que se dejó de oír por completo. Cada golpe del tacón contra el suelo de cemento fue como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho, directo al corazón. Ella aún le amaba. No fue un simple capricho tras una ruptura dolorosa, no fue producto de una borrachera. Admitía que en esas dos semanas llegó a dudar de sus sentimientos como un idiota. Quizás porque así le resultaba más sencillo. Si ella no le correspondía, podía alejarse para lamerse las heridas. No era justo que hubiera ido hasta allí a confesarle lo que sentía; no era nada justa la posición en la que lo había dejado.

¿No importaba? ¿De verdad que no importaba que pertenecieran a una clase social diferente? Kagome tenía razón, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado. No deseaba estar solo toda su vida y era justo lo que le esperaba, puesto que le estaba dando carpetazo al amor. Muy bien, ella lo había querido. Si de verdad no tenía inconveniente en que él fuera pobre como una rata, ambos tendrían lo que deseaban.

Tiró el trapo al suelo y echó a correr hacia la salida del taller. Mientras corría, escuchó a sus compañeros del trabajo vitoreándole y dándole ánimos. ¡Maldición, se habían enterado de todo! Ojalá aquello no llegara a los oídos de sus jefes. Lo único que le faltaba era que se quedara sin trabajo. Aunque, si a cambio de un despido lograba a la chica de sus sueños, podría superar el trauma. Siempre podía buscar trabajo en otro sitio, pero no era tan sencillo encontrar su alma gemela. A él lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza, casi hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Allí estaba, al alcance de su mano.

La encontró caminando en dirección hacia el metro. Apenas le había dado tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente del taller. En lugar de correr hacia ella, le gritó desde donde estaba.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Aún me amas? ¿Aún quieres que nos sigamos viendo?

La mujer se detuvo al escuchar sus gritos, pero no se volvió. No se fiaba de él. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él después de cómo la había tratado?

— ¡Te amo! — dijo al fin, liberándose de la pesada carga de tener que ocultarlo por más tiempo — Tenías razón en todo. — caminó hacia ella mientras continuaba hablando cada vez en un tono más bajo según se acercaba — Me arrepiento de haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida, de haberte dejado cuando más me necesitabas. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de ella. Kagome se volvió lentamente con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que él mismo había provocado. Se adelantó con su propio pañuelo de tela en mano, tomó su mentón con una mano para levantarlo y con la otra le secó el rostro con cariño. No soportaba verla llorar. Kagome merecía ser muy feliz.

— ¿Qué pasará si te perdono? — preguntó en un susurro.

— Entonces, te pediré que te cases conmigo. — le prometió — Ya no podrás librarte de mí, ¿me entiendes? Soy un perro callejero desvalido que aprovechará esta ocasión. No pienso dejarte nunca, por nada del mundo. — le aseguró — ¡Y ni se te ocurra dejarme tirado en el altar!

Al fin volvió a sonreírle. Un instante después, le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó. Supuso que era un sí, que habría boda pronto. Por si acaso, se aseguraría de que fuera su padre quien la llevara a la iglesia. Uno no se podía fiar de los chóferes de limusinas. Todos querrían tener el gusto de hacerse con una mujer como ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo me amas? — preguntó con la cabeza hundida en su hombro tras un largo beso.

— Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando te recogí en tu casa. — confesó — Me cautivaste en cuestión de segundos.

— Es curioso, me sucedió algo parecido. Antes de llegar a la iglesia, fantaseé con la idea de fugarme con el chófer.

Sin duda alguna, la llevaría su padre a la iglesia.

FIN

* * *

 **Habrá epílogo y una "sorpresa" el próximo domingo.**


	5. Epílogo

**Y este es, definitivamente, el final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado porque, de la mano de este fanfic, está mi sorpresa. Tengo que comunicaros que, por un tiempo, quizás un mes o más, no voy a publicar nada porque... ¡Me caso el próximo fin de semana! Tras la boda, nos iremos a Japón y regresaré echa polvo y a tope de trabajo; por eso, me haré de rogar un poquito hasta que recupere el ritmo. Estamos muy contentos y muy nerviosos por este día que hemos preparado con tanta dedicación. Crucemos los dedos para que nos haga buen tiempo, no haya errores de último hora y yo no me coma el suelo por culpa de un tropiezo desafortunado. ¡Nos veremos más adelante!**

 **PD: no tengo planeado hacer nada de lo que digo en el fanfic. Lo escribí al hilo de mi propia boda, pero no tengo ningún interés en el chófer.**

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

Un año después de haberse prometido se casaron. La boda tuvo lugar en la encantadora iglesia del pueblo en el que Inuyasha se había criado. Su madre tiró la casa por la ventana para comprarse un vestido de diseño para no quedar en evidencia frente a los familiares de Kagome. Su padre, en cambio, a pesar de las réplicas de su esposa, se puso el mismo traje que usó en la boda de Sesshomaru y caminó con la cabeza bien alta frente a los miembros de la alta sociedad. Su hermano y su cuñada, mientras tanto, hicieron todo lo posible para pasar desapercibidos, más por la vergüenza de ver a su madre vestida de florero y a su padre paseándose con aires de grandeza que por otra cosa.

Al margen de esos pequeños detalles, la boda salió a la perfección. Su único miedo, algo que se obligó a superar antes de la boda, era que Kagome lo dejara tirado en el altar empujada por las dudas de última hora. Aunque se había repetido a sí mismo cien mil veces que Kagome lo amaba y que no lo abandonaría, admitía que sudó sobre el altar a la espera de que se iniciara la marcha nupcial. Kagome no lo decepcionó. Caminó del brazo de su padre hacia él vestida de princesa con un vestido que le daba mil vueltas al que escogió para su otra boda. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas en el que ella era la princesa, y provocó un suspiro colectivo en la iglesia. Seguro que toda su familia debía estar pensando que era un hombre muy afortunado.

Sus padres adoraron a Kagome desde que la conocieron diez meses antes de la boda. A pesar de la clara diferencia entre ellos, congeniaron en seguida gracias a la simpatía natural de Kagome y la actitud siempre acogedora de su familia. Su cuñada la raptó en seguida para convertirla en una de sus mejores amigas. Quizás, quien más resistencia opuso fue Sesshomaru, quien no dudó en recalcar de forma muy grosera que era una niña rica. Para sorpresa de todos, Kagome lo puso en su sitio inmediatamente. Después de eso, aunque Sesshomaru no había enterrado el hacha de guerra inmediatamente, sabía que le tenía aprecio.

Los padres de Kagome fueron otro cantar. Sonomi Higurashi era una fanática de los amores imposibles ya fuera por motivos de clases sociales, enemistades familiares, etc. Así fue como los bautizó en cuanto los vio, y todavía sacaba un pañuelo de tela para secarse las lágrimas cada vez que los veía mientras que en su cabeza se debía formular solo Dios sabía qué clase de historia. El padre, Takeo Higurashi, fue el más crítico, un hueso duro de roer. Dejó claro desde el primer instante que no le parecía adecuado para su hija, señalándole cruelmente que no era más que un chófer. Cada vez que tenían que encontrarse, terminaban marchándose bruscamente tras otra discusión con su futuro suegro, quien no hacía otra cosa que tratar de convencer a Kagome para que lo dejara. Finalmente, un día, cuando Kagome logró que la escuchara y le explicó que pretendía abrir su propia empresa, Takeo empezó a cambiar de actitud. Descubrió el motivo cuatro meses antes de la boda, cuando se ofreció a ser su aval frente al banco para que empezara cuanto antes.

Su empresa, limusinas Taisho, abriría en un mes. Si el negocio salía bien, no le debería ni un centavo al padre de Kagome porque no invirtió, solo se prestó a devolver el dinero que perdiera el banco si fracasaba. Eso sí, le debía el gesto por más que supiera que lo hizo solo para que él fuera lo bastante digno de su hija. Además, había contactado con sus amigos y ya tenía una buena agenda de clientes y de encargos para cubrir los primeros seis meses de negocio. Por más que lo odiara, le debía una a Takeo Taisho.

Se secó con la toalla los restos de humedad de la cara tras haberse lavado los dientes y salió al dormitorio que compartía con su esposa. Regresaron de su luna de miel en un crucero de ensueño, regalo de bodas de los Higurashi, la semana anterior. Tras dos semanas enteras de relax, tiempo soleado y cócteles, volver fue todo un incordio. Echaría de menos ver a Kagome en bikini todos los días.

— ¿Qué haces?

Kagome cerró el libro que estaba ojeando bruscamente y lo escondió bajo la almohada. Si pretendía ocultarle algo, con ese gesto fracasó por completo en su empresa. Debió haber usado sus largas piernas desnudas o su trasero apenas cubierto por esos pantalones de pijama tan diminutos para distraerlo. De hecho, ya lo estaban distrayendo. Era incapaz de centrarse cuando ella estaba con él.

— Nada.

Ya, nada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Se tiró sobre ella y lucharon sobre la cama por el codiciado libro. Él ganó, por supuesto, y se alzó victorioso con el libro. Kagome lo miró desde la cama haciendo pucheros. No conseguiría ganar esa batalla. La última vez que le hizo pucheros, terminó mudándose a su piso, por el cual Kagome estaba pagando una hipoteca que le parecía desorbitada. A cambio, exigió que firmaran unos documentos antes de casarse por los cuales su casa se convertiría en bien privativo suyo. Se negaba a obtener ni un solo porcentaje de lo que Kagome estaba invirtiendo en aquella preciosa casa. A regañadientes, debía admitir que era un apartamento magnífico: grande, espacioso y luminoso, con dos plazas de garaje, trastero y un edificio con servicios de gimnasio, piscina climatizada y solárium. No estaba mal del todo.

En esa ocasión sería diferente. No había pucheros que valieran para evitar que él leyera el título de ese libro. Al fin y al cabo, aquella no era una cuestión tan trascendental como decidir dónde vivirían. Ojeó la cubierta del libro y leyó en voz alta el título.

— Consejos para madres primerizas…

Las rodillas le temblaron. Quizás, sí se tratara de una cuestión tremendamente trascendental.

— ¿Kagome?

— Estoy embarazada.

Se le cortó la respiración durante unos instantes por la impresión. No esperaba que llegara tan pronto el momento, aunque tampoco tomó medidas para evitarlo en alguna que otra ocasión. Aquel fin de semana un mes antes de la boda en las Vegas. El fin de semana antes de la boda en la camioneta de su padre cuando fueron al cine al aire libre. El jacuzzi del crucero; no siempre se protegieron ahí. Lo admitía, jugaron a la ruleta rusa con la posibilidad de un embarazo.

— ¿Estás segura? — logró articular al fin.

— De momento solo he usado el predictor… — admitió — He pedido cita para visitar al ginecólogo esta misma semana.

— ¿Y el libro?

— Lo vi de vuelta al trabajo y lo compré.

¿Habría otro libro como ese para padres primerizos? Dejó caer el libro en el suelo con la mirada fija en su esposa. Ella estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, a la espera de que él reaccionara de alguna forma. Se paró frente a la cama, le frotó los brazos y se inclinó para abrazarla.

— ¿Estás contento, Inuyasha? — musitó contra su hombro.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy!

Kagome le llevó una mano al vientre desnudo que de repente notó más duro y redondeado. Le pareció sentir una vibración dentro. En verdad estaba feliz. Entre sus brazos tenía cuanto había deseado en la vida.


End file.
